Because You Live
by iDutchman
Summary: "When you are in love you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." -Dr. Seuss - MioxRitsu; Shoujo-ai
1. Chapter 1: Love Advice!

**A/N: **Again, another songfic inspired by Jesse McCartney's song. This time, I use two songs for both of their POV.

**Summary:** "__When ____you ____are ____in ____love ____you ____can____'____t ____fall ____asleep ____because ____reality ____is ____finally ____better ____than ____your ____dreams.__" -_Dr. Seuss_  
><strong>Based <strong>**on:** Because You Live/Obvious by Jesse McCartney/Westlife  
><strong>Genre(s)<strong>: Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Mio/Ritsu; Slight YuiAzu  
><strong>POV(s):<strong> Akiyama Mio/Tainaka Ritsu  
><strong>BETA:<strong> -

* * *

><p><strong>Ritsu's <strong>**POV**

* * *

><p>"Can you stop that, Ritsu?" She let out a groan escaped her mouth softly. "You said you'll be studying for exams!"<p>

"I _am_ studying, I'm just got bored so I stopped reading for a moment now~"

"You're only checked its cover and then put it aside on the floor." I kept silent, until she turned her head to me. "At least you can stop staring at me, because it really distracted me."

To be honest, you're the one who distracted my eyes from the very start. "I guess I'll be home now... T-thanks for helping me, Mio. Bye!~" I shut Mio's door quite hardly, my heart thumping so fast that I almost thought it might blow inside me.

I've been feeling weird whenever Mio got near me. I felt less harmful at her and not to mention I'm acting quite nicely at her.

Everything's started after that lyric Mio sent to me that I mistook it as a love-letter. I can't help but keep observing the letter even more, to ever thought that Mio swing that way was quite...

...impossible.

* * *

><p><strong>Mio's <strong>**POV**

* * *

><p>Staring, keep silent and doing nothing.<p>

Yeah, this is Friday-Night and if this rain didn't gone mad, I believe right now I supposed to be at the theater watching whatever movie there. Right, I could only stare at the rain outside my window pouring down, as I let my lap being my companion's pillow.

"Great, bad timing, Rain" I muttered under my breath, it's low enough that I can make sure my companion can't hear it so clearly.

My so-called companion shrugged a bit, "It's always for the better..."

I sighed, "Yeah..." Looking down at my companion, then back to staring at the rain. "...Better" I repeated. Soon, the sound of the rain drifting me off to my deepest thoughts.

This is me, a very shy girl, a scaredy-cat and also naive if people haven't notice it yet. Why did I called myself _naive_? It's because I'm so tired of denying the fact that I'm not a perfect daughter for my family. I'm a straight-A student, believe it or not, right now I have my own fanclub and it's because of a certain incident that happened on my band's first performance at the school's festival.

Okay, I absolutely don't want to talk about that. Back to the thing, back to the reason why I'm being so naive. The main reason is because I am _not_ normal, why? Because I fall for my own best-friend. Oh yeah right, falling in love with your best-friend is _not_ an abnormal thing or at least a bad thing, but it's as long as it's a **Boy-to-girl** relationship.

Good guess, my best-friend is a _girl_. Named, Tainaka Ritsu.

I keep telling myself, 'I'm normal, I'm normal, I'm normal' but then everytime she's near me, I started to act like those girls in my Shoujo manga whenever they saw their so-called lovers, correction, Boys. My face started to heating up, I keep talking so stuttering and more spacing out when I fall into her trap. Yeah, her eyes, her amber-eyes were a trap for me.

Weirdly, these days, I feel like Ritsu's being softer than usual. My friends keeps worrying me, since I don't act as myself this week and whenever I start off something out of the blue, she's always cover me up. Or maybe I'm the one who being softer because I usually hit her on the head whenever she's slacking off, but now, these days, she's less stupid than usual.

I wonder what is it... No, that's not what I'm wondering about.

It's this feeling, what would it be if I tell her? Or if she finds out about it?

"Mio," She called me out, snapping me back to reality.

* * *

><p><strong>Ritsu'<strong>**s ****POV**

* * *

><p>I shrugged and stared at my best-friend. It's kinda odd seeing Mio doesn't even bothered when I stare at her for more than five-seconds. I decided to call her out, "Mio,"<p>

She jumped a bit, "H-huh? Did I woke you up?" She asked curiously, more like worriedly. Gee, this is what I'm worried about this week. She's been acting so awkwardly nice to me.

"Nah," I shook my head a bit. "Stop worrying about me, because right now, I'm kinda worried about you," I got up from her lap, then laid myself beside her on the couch.

Mio looks nervous, and I'm just really curious why did she act like this. Especially around me. I mean, it's not like I was gonna hurt her or anything. "W-what?" She said, stuttering.

"Tell me, did something bothering your mind?" I asked, hoping she'll answer me straight forward now. Two days ago, I asked the same thing, but she said, she just tired of studying.

"No," She shook her head in denial. "There's nothing bother my mind, I'm just-"

"Tired?" I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes. "You gave me that answer two times already, Mio. Don't lie to me," I begged at her. I really don't like being lied, well, no one does! Especially, she's my best-friend and we had a deal to be open to each other. Now look what she's done, I knew she's not telling me the truth. Could it be so bad that she can't even tell me?

Mio sighed, "I'm not lying, and this week is just so tiring until it made me..."

"Until it made you spaced out too much?" I finished her sentence. Just FYI, that I am Tainaka Ritsu, obviously, Akiyama Mio's best-friend and I know almost all the things going on in her mind. Except for now.

Mio doesn't give any more response after me, she laid her head on my shoulder. "Can we just let it go? I'm-"

"Stop saying 'Tired', because right now, I'm also tired seeing you like this" I cut her off again, and one more odd thing, that she didn't hit me for cutting her words twice.

Or is it because I tell the truth and she felt a bit guilty about it? Hope that one was right. "Okay," She nodded slowly.

Now, I'm just gotta ask her something. "Ne Mio," She shrugged, a sign for me to keep going. "I need some love-advice, can you give me some?" I could feel she flinched when I said that.

"L-Love-advice? Does this means that y-you're..." She stopped a bit, "...in love with s-someone?"

"Uh-huh," I nodded eagerly, "...Uh... Maybe you think it's a guy, but no. It's a girl, I'm in love with a girl" There, I just told her that I'm a lesbian indirectly.

She seemed hesitant, then opened her mouth to say something but then decides not to. Mio took a deep breath, "I'm... Happy for you, Ritsu" What? Happy for me? It's not a joke, right?

I feel like punching myself, but not yet. "Well, thanks! So uh, about the advice...?"

"Yeah," Mio forced a smile on her face, which making me aching inside. "Just ask then" She said, looking away from me.

"Well, I'm planning to confess, this Sat-Night at the Amusement Park. When we're riding the carousel. Does that sounds good?"

She went silent for a moment, making me frowned at her. Not long, she looked up to me and again... giving me that forced smile. "It's perfect"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I bet y'all thinks about my other _un_-finished stories. Well, don't worry, cause I'm not gonna abandoned those stories. It's just that, I kept this story long enough and I guess it's a good time to release it! XD

**~Thanks for R&R~**


	2. Chapter 2: Clues!

**A/N: **I gotta say that I'm more focusing on Mio's POV, so Ritsu's POV will only be a few.

**Summary:** "__When ____you ____are ____in ____love ____you ____can____'____t ____fall ____asleep ____because ____reality ____is ____finally ____better ____than ____your ____dreams.__" -_Dr. Seuss_  
><strong>Based <strong>**on:** Because You Live/Obvious by Jesse McCartney/Westlife  
><strong>Genre(s)<strong>: Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Mio/Ritsu; Slight YuiAzu  
><strong>POV(s):<strong> Akiyama Mio/Tainaka Ritsu  
><strong>BETA:<strong> -

* * *

><p><strong>Mio's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Ritsu needs some love-advice from me. The only reason why people asking this, was because they were in love with a certain someone. I almost thought that Ritsu liked me back. I almost thought I will be the who say yes when she confess. I almost thought she'd say yes when I tell her I love her. It's hurt to see someone that you love asking you for a love-advice. Does she even realize how hurt I am right now?<p>

No, if she had someone right now. Then it's the best for her, I have no rights in telling her anything about that girl. I gotta be stronger, because of her._  
><em>

"...this Sat-Night at the Amusement Park. When we're riding the carousel. Does that sounds good?" She asked me rather eagerly.

I was taken aback there, it's always been really sweet of someone to confess that way. I give her a smile, "It's perfect" No lie, it _is_ perfect. At least, to _me._

"So uh, can you accompany me there? I need someone for a back-up though," Wait, back-up? What does she mean by that?

I shot her a questioning look, "Excuse me, but a back-up? For what?" I reassured her. Seriously, why does she needs a back-up? I never knew that confessing to someone will need a back-up.

"Well, y'know~ You heard when people got rejected for their love, right? Most of them ended up... suicide or do bad things. I'm just afraid I'm gonna be one of'em~"

Is she serious? I mean, for thinking so far like that... it's as if she's really going to get a 'No' from whoever that girl is. "Ritsu, you're not gonna be one of them. Unless you have something wrong with your brain, which it already is." I rolled my eyes and followed by another sigh.

"Now that's what it calls 'Indirectly hurting'~" Ritsu pouted her mouth almost cutely. "Anyhow, you'll accompany me there, right?" She gave me that pleaded eyes, I can't be selfish, I have to support her decision.

Even if it's hurt. "Yes." No. Why did I always said the opposite things of what I want?

"Aww, thanks, Mio-chuan!~" She's suddenly pulled me into a hug, a tight one and I can't help but circled my arms around her body.

* * *

><p>"Ritsu, what do you want? I'm studying and you know that."<p>

_"Well, I know but that doesn't make you ignore a phone call from me, right?"_ I could visibly imagined that grin on her face.

I sighed, she was right in many ways. "Ugh, why don't you just call 'that girl', Ritsu? Instead of disturbing me like this."

_"Well, I want to but it seems that she's so busy studying~"_

My eyebrows twitching in annoyance, "I _AM_ STUDYING, RITSU!" Seriously, she's always got the best of me.

It made me frowned a bit when I didn't hear any reply from the other line. Suddenly, she talked again. _"Alright, sorry. See ya tomorrow, Mio."_ And the phone ended. What does she meant by that? She's calling me just for that? Or is she regretting to ever called me? Heh, regretting... why would I think she is? She's just an idiot. Ritsu is just idiotically dense.

* * *

><p>This is the day, Ritsu is going to confess to the girl she liked. At the Amusement Park, up on the Corousel, while I could only wait for them down here. What am I doing here? I don't want Ritsu to be with someone else, yet I helped her to confess, yet I forced myself to be happy with her decision, yet I hurt myself and do nothing to make her realize that I should be the one she confess to.<p>

It's her fault.

For being too blind.

For being too dense.

Mostly, for making me fall for her.

"Hey, Mio." Suddenly, the voice of the person who's been invading my mind called me out. "Wanna go on the Corousel now?"

I gasped a bit, I realized that I've been standing here ever since Ritsu and 'that girl' go on the Corousel together. I didn't realized that Ritsu had already came to me, but she's...alone. "H-how long you-"

"Just now~" She casually answered me, while putting both of her hands behind her head. I was about to ask about 'that girl', but Ritsu stopped me with another line. "Hey, do you want to go on the corousel now?"

I silently nodded. My mind keep wondering how her confession goes, did she finally say it? Did 'that girl' accepted her or rejected her? Selfishly, I put my hope that 'that girl' rejected her. I want to know, I want to ask, but I can't bring myself to ask her. Ritsu looks so calm, yet a little nervous. Acting like nothing happen, as if she never intend to confess to someone.

As if she _haven't_ confess to 'that girl' _yet_. "Ritsu," Ritsu turned to me, with that comforting smile. "You never tell me about 'that girl'. Do I k-know her?"

"Yeah. You know her, very well." She let out a few chuckles, "I thought you already knew who it is~" I shook my head, while keeping it low.

"How come I already knew if you never gave me any clue about her?" I almost said it louder than I could've ever imagine.

I could feel my blood rushing over my face, it's heating up and I quickly turned to the other way to hide this red-face of mine. Ritsu's laughter could audibly heard, not so loud but then it's fading out. "I've known her for a quite long time. She's the most beautiful and smartest student I've ever met. She's afraid of all things, she's the only child in her family. She's really shy to every new people she met, and she's... a left-handed."

Something inside my heart moved, I'm not sure if it's really moved but...why is she looking at me like that?

"It's quite funny, you see. Well, I thought I was the dense one but after seeing the way she responded my signs..." Ritsu grinned, her eyes still locked with mine. "...She's a lot more clueless than me." It made me a little bit frowned, because her eyes turned from normal into a serious stares at me. "Now I'm started to doubt if she would ever likes me back..."

"If you love her, then you have to believe in her."

"I _do_ believe in her. I've always believe in her...ever since I met her, I already started to believe." So do I, Ritsu.

Heh, who am I kidding? Ritsu believe in 'that girl', not you, Mio. Of course Ritsu believe in me, but she believe in me as a bestfriend. Why do I still have such a big hope that she'll choose me over _her_?

Before I could realized, Ritsu grabbed my hand. "Hey, the ride is over. You're gonna stay there?" Again, my face heated up in embarrassment.

I've been spaced out countless time that night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Like I said, I kept this story long enough and to be honest, I'm planning on release it as a one-shot. It turns out to be multichapters! XD

**~Thanks for R&R~**


	3. Chapter 3: Realization!

**A/N: **Another chapter... Well, I'm really sorry for any grammar mistakes. It's really sucks, I know, but I'll try my best to work on that! XD

**Summary:** "__When ____you ____are ____in ____love ____you ____can____'____t ____fall ____asleep ____because ____reality ____is ____finally ____better ____than ____your ____dreams.__" -_Dr. Seuss_  
><strong>Based <strong>**on:** Because You Live/Obvious by Jesse McCartney/Westlife  
><strong>Genre(s)<strong>: Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Mio/Ritsu; Slight YuiAzu  
><strong>POV(s):<strong> Akiyama Mio/Tainaka Ritsu  
><strong>BETA:<strong> -

* * *

><p><strong>Mio's POV<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Ne, Mio-chan~" One of my bandmates called me out. It's Mugi, and one thing that I figured out about her is that she is a Yuri fan-girl and just for the record, she is the only one who knew about me who recently don't have any interest with any guy. "Can I ask you something that might be a bit personal?"<em>

_"Sure, what is it, Mugi?" I casually replied, maybe Mugi didn't notice it but I kind of feel happy because of some 'things' happened to me this morning and it's involved Ritsu._

_"Would you mind telling me about... your type? I mean, if you will ever be with someone, what kind of someone do you wish to be with?"_

_I was taken aback with her question, but then I tried to processed it in my head. "Well, I want that person to be nice, understanding, happy, know when that person has to apologize, know that person's lines, and have a good taste of jokes some times." Mugi started to giggling over my 'type' of my future special someone._

_"Is that all? How about Personalities? Family background?"_

_Is it just me or her questions just getting deeper than I thought. "Actually, I don't really mind about the family background. As long as that person could make me happy, I'll be willing to stay by that person's side."_

_"That's a really good decision, Mio-chan~" Mugi smiled, and I thought the questions stop there until she started to talked again. "How about the looks?"_

_I sighed, but then smiling afterwards. "I don't mind the height, but it would be good if that person is taller." Considering I've always be the one taller than her. "About hairstyle, I love the one who lets the hair down without any things attached on the head. The last is had nothing to do with looks but, I like someone who can protect me."_

_"Sorry I'm laaatee!~" What a great timing, I just indirectly described her to Mugi and she just barged inside the clubroom right after I finished._

* * *

><p>We both kept silent as we walk side by side. We're on the way to go to my house from the Amusement Park and up until now, I haven't ask her about her confession to 'that girl'. The tense were so nerve-wrecking, because Ritsu gets more silent than usual. I just thought soon she'll open a conversation here, because she always knew that I had a problem with it. To no avail, she never did.<p>

I don't know when, but the next moment I realized that we're both already in front of my house. "Is it just me or we walk kinda faster from there?" Ritsu jokingly said while scratching the back of her neck.

"I guess we're really walked faster..." I keep diverted my eyes from Ritsu's. "...Do you want to..."

"I want to but uh...I promised to Satoshi that I'll be home before eleven. Don't worry, I'll come over tomorrow, kay?" She said while grinning widely at me. It always gives me chill whenever she put a grin, that happy, yet hypnotizing smile.

I nodded shyly, "Alright," Another tense came up between us. Ritsu didn't make any move or didn't even seems to walk away soon enough. I gathered up my courage to finally say something to break the silence. "Ritsu, can you tell me how does she looks?" Ritsu looked up a bit to me, and again she lets out a few of chuckles.

"Okay. Dark hair, a bit taller than me, matture and had a perfect figure of a caring mother sometimes. Even though I ever said that Ui would make a perfect one, but I thought having her will be just more than enough. Does that enough for you?" Ritsu raised an eyebrow at me.

Me, myself and I could only thinks that Ritsu really love 'that girl' and to said it to me without any hesitations. Wishful thoughts trying to made its way through my mind, but before I could space out again, I saw Ritsu snapped her fingers in front of my face. "S-sorry... I-I mean, yeah... Those are enough..."

"Well, I'll go home now, kay?" Nodding, I thought Ritsu will be dashing to her house direction, but then I felt something warm and moist touching my right cheek.

Blood rushing up to my face in no time, "W-what was that f-for?"

"I just felt like doing it. There's nothing wrong with it, is there?"

In seconds, my nerve got the best of me. "Of course there's something wrong with it, Ritsu!" Once I realized, I lowered my head. "W-we're friends...and...f-friends d-don't do t-that..."

My words made nothing but a frown on her face. "But we're bestfriends, Mio. We often did that when we were a little~"

"It's different, Ritsu!"

"I don't see any difference in it. It's still you and me, we're still in one school, classmates, bandmates and will always be _bestfriends_."

Yeah, always be _bestfriends_.

* * *

><p>"Ritsu, just tell me what do you want? I gotta go to sleep now~"<p>

_"Sleep? It's still NINE, Mio!~ Isn't it too fast to go to bed?"_

"Not _still_ nine, but _already_ nine, Ritsu..." I sighed. She's right, going to sleep at nine pm is quite early to go to bed. Even though, my mother always told me to go to sleep before ten, I secretly disagree with my mother on that. "So are you going to tell me why are you calling me now?"

_"I can't stop myself from thinking."_

"Did you really and actually thinking now, Ritsu?"

_"What's that supposed to mean?~"_ I could imagine her pouting her mouth in protest like she always did. _"Well, seriously... I really can't stop thinking..."_

I went silent, because it's quite rare that Ritsu has something bothered her mind. "Thinking about what?"

_"**Her**. I mean, I even had no idea why 'that girl' invading my mind so much... It's weird though~"_

"Yeah, I know." I silently replied, but Ritsu heard me.

_"Y-you know? So... you ever been i-in love before?"_

I flinched all of a sudden, Ritsu shouldn't know a thing about this. "N-no... I mean... I think I can imagine... W-well... Are you finish yet?"

_"Are you sleepy yet?"_

"Kinda. You?"

_"You know me, Mio."_

"Yeah, too well..." We both didn't talk, I could her she's breathing on the phone. I keep wondering why wouldn't she say anything? This weird silence went on for five minutes or more, I don't mind if she didn't hang up the phone or talk about something. In truth, having Ritsu like this it really feels like she's sitting right next to me at the moment.

_"Really?"_ A sudden question from the other line almost made me jumped.

I frowned, "Really what? I didn't say anything."

_"You did. Does it really feels like I'm sitting right next to you now?"_ My eyes went wide in embarrassment.

I gave no response to Ritsu, yet I didn't even hang up while I buried my face on my pillow. "I can't believe I'm saying my thoughts!"

_"Hey, it's not that bad, y'know~"_ She laughed lightly, _"Actually, I'm so glad you felt that way too"_

"'T-that way _too_'? What do you mean by 'too'?"

_"Don't you think it's quite funny? I mean, we're not twins, yet I always feels that our bonds are as strong as twins~"_

Great minds think alike, right? I put an unconscious smile and blush.

_"Anyways, are you free tomorrow?"_

"My parents are away so... maybe yes."

_"Want to go to the park with me?"_

"What for?"

_"Something I need to tell you and the park has always been a good place, right?"_

I sighed, maybe she's going to tell me more about 'that girl'. How she looks so cute when she's scared, how she looks embarrassed over some things, how she had serious face when she's studying... Ugh, why there are so much things that she needs to tell me about 'that girl'?

_"Mio...? You didn't hang up on me, did you?"_ I shook my head to keep myself as normal as I could towards Ritsu.

"Sorry...I'm... Why don't you just tell me right now? I'm still listening..."

_"NO!"_ I almost cursed mentally when Ritsu shouted on the phone. _"Uh, sorry for that... Well, this is quite urgent and important."_

That made me frowned, "Just what is it, Ritsu?"

_"Mio, just tell me. Can you come with me to the park tomorrow morning?"_ Her voice suddenly getting serious, it made me shivered because it's rare for Ritsu to have something urgent to tell. It could be just more of her silly jokes to scared me... or to made me embarrassed...

I rolled my eyes as I thought of that, it started to make me think. Why Ritsu always loved to tease me so much?

"Mio...?" Wait a minute...

"..."

_"I've known her for a quite long time-" _..._ "-will always be bestfriends" _...

_"Cool! You're a left-handed!~" ... "-She's...left-handed."_

_"What are you doing here, Ritsu?" _..._ "No idea, I just happen to pass by this street." _..._ "...That's a good coincidence."_

_"I love your blushing face, Mio-chan~"  
><em>

"Ritsu,"

_"Yeah?"_

"Let's meet up at the park tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Recently, I got reviews from Anonymous and I would like to reply those reviews here! *sigh* Okay, here goes nothin'~

**zeromiku: **I know you're not an anonymous, but... having this reply here is making my time less than it should be. So, I see you had a little prob with my other AU story. As you can see, it's an AU and I gotta say that making AU story is harder, because I had to think bout lots of things that could possibly happen in the story. I'll try to make it as logic as it could, that's why it's getting _twisted_ in some way and might get people confuse by reading it. To be honest, it's one of my plans, to make people even more confuse, because with that, people will get curious about the next thing to happen. Thank you for R&R!

**Nata:** Gee, you're really a loyal reader! LOL. Anyhow, when you said about the 'Left-handed' part... I gotta say that, Mio is really clueless... She's just feels less than 'the girl' Ritsu liked. This chapter probably making you sighing in relief... Hahaha! Okay, thanks for R&R!

**randombox:** I bet you stop wondering about Mio's denseness now... Hahaha! Yeah, you're definitely right about that. _Love makes you blind_. About the grammar, thanks for the critiques and I'll try to fix it up soon! XD Thanks for R&R!~

**~Thanks for R&R~**


	4. Chapter 4: Evilishly in Love!

**A/N: **I finished this chapter at 2:05AM (GMT+8)... My eyes were so damn tired but I need to finish this so... hope it's worth it~ Anyhow, you NEED to read the **A/N** down there!

**Summary:** "_When you are in love you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams._" -_Dr. Seuss_  
><strong>Based on:<strong> Because You Live/Obvious by Jesse McCartney/Westlife  
><strong>Genre(s)<strong>: Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Mio/Ritsu; Slight YuiAzu  
><strong>POV(s):<strong> Akiyama Mio/Tainaka Ritsu  
><strong>BETA:<strong> -

* * *

><p><strong>Mio's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>A cold day in winter, not a usual day because something inside me is going to do a thing that I'm always afraid of.<p>

"Sorry I'm late..." She glanced at her right side; I am sitting next to her and sighing. "My mother needs a little help before she's gone with father..."

"It's fine~ You're the only daughter anyway," That words really made me flinched and suddenly some of the memories came into my head. _"-She's the only daughter in her family."_

I took a deep breath and started to asked, "So, what do you want to do, Ritsu?"

"Doesn't it feel funny, Mio?" Ritsu stood up slowly from the bench and walked towards the swings. I watched her chuckling every so often, glancing at those swings, that sandbox and... "...Remember that tree?"

I nodded and walked to tree where Ritsu pointed to. "Of course, I could never forget this tree..." It's the tree, where Ritsu and I always stay under it after we- or mostly Ritsu- got too tired from playing.

"Remember what I said that time, Mio?" I frowned, trying to remember what Ritsu means by that. There are many times we're staying under the tree, talking about many different topics. It's quite impossible that I remember what she had said. About ten seconds, I kept silent and Ritsu started to looked up the tree. "...It's okay if you didn't remember. It was a long time ago anyway~"

"Does it really matter?"

"Actually, yeah." Ritsu sighed, plopping herself under the tree and leaned her back onto it. "Geez, it's so relaxing here... I might've fallen asleep here..." I instinctively did the same, plopping myself next to her and without I notice it, I'm already laid my head on her shoulder.

I sighed, "You always did, Ritsu." As I rolled my eyes at her random act.

"I always did and you never did, didn't you?" I looked up to her, and she's not even closing her eyes. I felt a hand on my hips, circling from my back. "You should try it out, Mio~" Pulling me even closer, she made me laid my head on her shoulder.

I gotta admit that it's really relaxing, just laying down under the tree... it just felt as if we're back on time when we were a little, at summer, after playing in the sandbox. "I remember, Ritsu." I whispered, but when I realized, Ritsu had fallen asleep. I brushed her hair gently and join Ritsu to have a journey in the dreamland.

* * *

><p><em>"Ne, ever since I declared myself as your Knight. I promised that I'll be by your side, right?"<em>

_I nodded; it's really fun to hang out with this girl. "O-Of course..."_

_"Well, what if I gotta go somewhere far, in order to finish my duty?"_

_"Duty?" This girl, she really thought about it seriously. "Which duty? Finding me a Prince?" I was only joking when I said it, but Ritsu thought about it for a few seconds._

_Then, she nodded eagerly at me, "Well, if that's what you want, I'll do it! Come to think of it, a Princess needs a Prince on her side! So I'll find one for you~"_

_Find one for me? "How would you do that?"_

_"Hm," She thought about it for... well, not too long... "On a second thought, I'm not gonna do that." What? She said it with a straight face. Somehow, I'm glad she's not gonna do that._

_"Why?"_

_"'Cause if you had a Prince on your side, that means he'll replace me as the one who look after you. I don't want that..."_

_I'm not even sure... Wait, sure of what? "But what if the Prince comes all of a sudden? What would you do?"_

_"Uh... Well..." Ritsu looked troubled with the question I asked her. It's not like, I mean it but I do want to know her answer. She keeps silent and after a moment, "Uhm... Ne, Mio" Ritsu called me out._

_"Hm?" I raised one of my eyebrows at her._

_"About your question... Can you answer mine first?" She seemed hesitant and I could only frown. "Do you think... it's fine if... if the Knight fell in love with the Princess?"_

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes slowly and realized that Ritsu and I were still under the tree. "You broke my record~" I still need to gather up my strength to sit properly.<p>

"How long...?" Ritsu make a piece sign with her fingers, meaning I've been sleeping for... "Twenty minutes?" I guessed.

Ritsu shook her head, "Two hours." My eyes went wide in shock. How could I sleep that long?

"Why didn't you wake me up! ? W-what time is it now?" I panicked; I can't even remember when did I come to this park and sleep under the tree.

"Gee, it's ten in the morning, Mio. Chill' out~ You're so tight up than usual~" Ten in... Oh right, Ritsu and I decide to meet up at the park in the morning. Well, I was the one who finally insisted her to meet up.

"It's... I forgot... It's your fault!"

"Yeah, whatever~ It seems that you really had a nice dream there, huh?" Of course, I remember all the things we talked about. The one you asked me, the question, and the entire thing. "Yosh, let's get some- Eh?"

I hold Ritsu's coat, stopping her from walking furthermore. "I remember..." I could feel Ritsu turning back, slowly putting my hand back to where it supposed to be.

"Remember what?" Is she acting stupid now? Does she even know that it's really hard for me to say this type of thing? Ugh.

"Whatever just forgets it? Let's get some hot chocolate, it's cold."

I heard a chuckle from the person behind me, "Cold? Really now, Mio? You got my jacket on you and you still feel cold?" Wha- Jacke- Oh, I put two jackets on. So this is why I felt so comfortable while I sleep under the tree? It's the heat from Ritsu's body and also her jacket on me. How could I not notice the jacket? Silly me.

Quickly, I took off Ritsu's jacket and walked towards her. "Baka, don't act too nice at times... You can catch a cold, Stupid." She stopped me from doing so, then smirking at me.

"Oh, how nice~ Worrying and insulting me at the same time and in the same sentence~"

"Well, it's because you're carelessly and stupidly nice. Like, who's gonna be the one responsible if you really catch a cold? It's obviously me."

"Why would it be you?"

"Firstly, we live in the same dorm. Secondly, you're so troublesome when you're sick-"

"At least I'm not as troublesome as you are when you're sick."

"And how troublesome could I act when I'm sick?" I asked sarcastically.

"Like... asking me to sleep on the same bed with you?" Hearing this, really made me think this will be another embarrassing moments. Yeah, she'll make a list inside her head. Ugh.

Time for some excuses, "Well, you know I can't sleep alone when my parents not around."

"Asking me to stay when I'm about to go to the TOILET?"

"I thought you're gonna scare me again..."

"Asking me if... if I love you or not."

"And what did you say to that?" Wait, that's a sudden blurt out! What am I saying? _"What did you say to that?"_ it almost sounded like I was really wanted to know! Wait, it _is_ sounded that way! This is bad; I had no idea what Ritsu will think of me now. She'll figure it out... she'll break our friendship for years... she'll leave m- "R-Ritsu...?"

I had no time to respond, but the next thing I know that Ritsu had pulled me into a warm hug. "Ne Mio, you still feel cold?" Huh? Cold? What's that suppose to mean?

"Stupid... Of course not..." I whispered and burying my face on her shoulder.

"Since it's so cold outside. Let's go to your house, Mio~"

"Why it has always been my place?"

Ritsu laughed a little, "You said your parents are not home. You said you're cold and yesterday I said that I need to tell you something important, right?" Nodding silently, Ritsu continue her speech. "So since your house had no one, but us. We could just stay there, drinking some hot chocolate while I tell you the thing."

I pushed myself backwards from her, so I could see her face and frowning at her. "You're right..." Is it just me or sometimes her idea sounds fun? Oh well, what did I expect? She's a happy-go-lucky girl.

"Okay, off to your house!~" Grinning widely, she grabbed my hand and we both walking towards my house.

When she said she wanted to tell me something, I remembered that I also have something really important to tell. Alright, I'll let her talk first and then I'll tell her what I want to ask. I sighed; I know this wouldn't be that easy. Even just bringing myself to look at her eyes feels like the hardest thing to do.

* * *

><p>"Mio?" I flinched when I heard Ritsu called me out.<p>

Turning around, I saw Ritsu frowning and chuckles a few times. "What?"

"You're spacing out~" She grinned and pointed her finger to her right. I followed where the finger is pointing at, then my face heating up after I realized that it was my own house.

"Oh, we're here..." I heard Ritsu's laughter from our three feet distance and I hate it when she have to laugh at me. "Stop laughing." I warned, walking back to my house and unlocking the door.

"It's quite funny, you see. You keep mumbling some words, walking with your head up, but stares at nothing. Is something up, Mio?"

Finally, the door opened and we both took off our shoes and put our jackets. "Not really."

"Oh Mio~ Not you too... The weather is cold enough."

"You always act dramatically over things, Ritsu." I rolled my eyes and headed to the kitchen. Since Ritsu advised us to just sit, drinking hot chocolate and talk, I'm going to make a hot chocolate now. "Hey, do y- What are you doing?"

She turned to me and raised her eyebrow playfully, "Hm? I'm making hot chocolate, of course~"

"You're at my house, just let me do it."

"Gee, I'm not a stranger, Mio. Stop acting like I'm just a random guest here." And so be it. I can't talk back to that, she's right. Why do I have to serve her? I never did that ever since the third time Ritsu had a sleep-over at my house. Well, I got used to that, so why bother now?

After five minutes in the kitchen, we both walked to my living room and sits on the long couch. Ritsu had already took the extra blanket and for whatever reason she only brings one blanket. Which making me frowned, "Just one?"

"What? If you need more, just go grab it by yourself~" Such an insensitive girl. Why am I even love with this girl in the first place?

I pouted my mouth, "You're unbelievable..." Mumbling as I covered myself up with the blanket.

"What are you doing?"

"I told you, it's cold."

"I told you, take your own blanket."

"Really now, Ritsu?"

"Alright, if that's the case..." She stood up from the couch and walking towards the television.

It looks like she was- "Ritsu... seriously... you're not gon-"

"YOSH!~ This would work~" Ignoring me, she happily put the DVD on the player and quickly back to the couch. I'm about to got up, but Ritsu pulled me by my waist and I fell on the couch. "Oh, no you're not, Mio."

From the look when the movie starts, I know this is not a good movie. "You're evil."

"You insisted me to be evil."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I dunno what to say but... these days or this week... I've been busy with "VMC"- VMC is a "Virtual Membership Card"- which I made just for my fun. AT FIRST, it's just for fun, but people keep requesting for more so I have to do the pending reqs. This week, I've done 17 reqs (since last week) and another 18 reqs (since Monday). Then, I made a new style/edition... and it really surprised me that when I checked the reqs, it's already 30 pending reqs (From 26 reqs, since yesterday). I was like, "How am I going to do these requests?"

One and only way, I'll working on it next week. Which means, my fics will got more delays to release an update/new chapter.

Hope you guys understand my situation here!~ XD

As usual, here are some replies: (Just 3, cause Im so sleepy now! XP)

**evilmaknae13:** Glad ya like it! Hahaha! Yeah, Mio sure is so dense in this story, but well... soon she'll figure it out! XD

**Gitah-Muttan:** Honto ni? LOL! I'm so happy the grammar is getting better now~ ^^

**Psihopatul:** Whooaa, I dunno if you're really want to release a Mitsu fic or not, but I'm looking forward to it if you do!

**~Thanks for R&R~**


	5. Chapter 5: Confessing!

**A/N:** Just read **A/N** on the bottom~ Hahaha!**  
><strong>

**Summary:** "_When you are in love you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams._" -_Dr. Seuss_  
><strong>Based on:<strong> Because You Live/Obvious by Jesse McCartney/Westlife  
><strong>Genre(s)<strong>: Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Mio/Ritsu; Slight YuiAzu  
><strong>POV(s):<strong> Akiyama Mio/Tainaka Ritsu  
><strong>BETA:<strong> -

* * *

><p><strong>Ritsu's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Seems like you started to enjoy it." I said with a bit of smirk, but didn't even bother to pull away my attention from the movie.<p>

My companion sighed, "Seriously, how long we've known each other?"

"Thirteen years? Still this is new for me."

"Gosh, you know I never enjoy this!" That made me flinched.

"Oh really?" Raising my eyebrow, I knew that we're not really in the same page here.

"Well, yeah! You know me better than anyone else, especially about things I scared…"

See? She doesn't get what I meant by 'Enjoying IT'. I can't help but laugh, "Hahaha! You didn't get what I tried to say here, Mio~"

Yeah, it's true. Mio is the girl, which I've fallen in love with. No one knows about this neither did Mio, but of course, I've sent tons of signs for her… Which can't be seen by her, I dunno why, but I'm totally sure that I've sent my signs obviously! After all those signs, she never shows any interest in me. It's not like, she hates me or whatever, but c'mon… at least show to me that my feelings were not one-sided.

I almost lost hopes on her. That, until yesterday and this morning. "You talked about the m-movie, right?" Mio asked, afraid she might've had wrong.

"Nope." She's not might've had wrong, but she _is_ wrong. "I meant _this_."

Mio started to frown when I said 'this' but obviously shows nothing. "What?" I coughed a bit and squeezed my grip softly on her waist, under the blanket. She finally notices, "Oh… _this_…"

"You almost fall asleep again, didn't you?"

"…" Mio fell silent, but she snuggles closer a little to me.

"Say, choose which one is better." I'm just gonna give her two options. "I go and get you a blanket or we're stay like this?"

Some part of me hopes that she asked me to get her a blanket for herself, because I knew, once we're done I'm gonna have a dead-arm. Even so, other part of me says, 'Please, just stay like this'. Oh great, now I'm debating with my mind. To my surprise… "Just stay like this. It's warmer this way." Well, since we're staying like this and Mio didn't bother to look at the television, I guess it's a good time for me to finally talk. "Can I… be honest with you, Ritsu?"

She cut me right when I was about to tell her the thing. "Yeah sure. We've promised about that, haven't we?" She nodded, but still laid her head comfortably on my shoulder. Well, nearby my neck, actually.

"Uhm… when you told me you needed love-advice and that you liked someone… I almost thought it was me." Wait… wait… wait until she finish her words. "I can't help but… force myself to be happy, but I just can't do that. Sorry, Ritsu… I can't stand seeing you with someone else…" I could feel she clenched her fist on my t-shirt inside the blanket.

"Why didn't you tell me about it sooner?"

"I don't want to ruin it. You were so happy and so eager to confess to that girl."

"Well, just tell me if you don't like it! Is it that hard? I wouldn't mad at you, seriously…"

"It's hard, okay? I've debated with myself over and over again and finally I knew that I can't be so selfish."

I fell silent. She was right; I'll do the same if I was in her position. She still thinks that she and the girl I liked were two different girls, but I dunno if she still thinks the same now or… "…Do you know who is she, Mio?"

"After yesterday, on the phone. I think I finally figured out who's the girl." Oh, so she's finally realized? Okay, don't get too much hope now; she might've still think that it's not herself.

"Really? Who is it then?"

"I've said much enough, you said you wanted to talk. It's supposed to be your turn first." I didn't see it, but I knew she rolled her eyes.

"Well, you cut me when I was about to talk." I said with a matter-of-fact tone. "I was planned to tell you something, but I guess… It's no use now. So instead, I want to… uh… apologize." Mio replied me with a 'huh?' and I could only sigh before continue. "I'm sorry, Mio."

* * *

><p><strong>Mio's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I've said it… she even asked me if I already figure out the girl she liked or not. To be honest, I don't know, I can't be so confident and just tell Ritsu that I was the girl she meant all this time. I decide it's better if I heard what Ritsu wanted to talk about, before I asked her about the girl. It really surprised me that she said she'll apologize instead of talk. Is she joking or what?<p>

"I'm sorry, Mio." No, she's not.

I feel confuse, "What's that to forgive, Ritsu?" Even though I'm surprised with her sudden apologize, that doesn't make me move an inch from this warm spot in her arm.

After a few moments passed, I realized that Ritsu was not going to reply me soon. Finally, I raised my head and I'm stunned all of a sudden. I can't move nor even react towards this, is she… she kissed me. How… why… what did she meant by this? Why am I not struggling over it? How could she be so strong to pin my hands?

Instinctively, I opened my mouth. It was all out of my command. "Mhm…" What's that sound? Was it me? "R-Ritsu…" I try to use all my strength to get away from her dead-grip on both of my hands.

Then I heard a cell phone rang. Which makes Ritsu stopped her attack on me; she backed away with wide eyes in horror. As if she never intends to do that to me. As if she just accidentally kills someone. As if she just made a really wrong move to ever kissed me. "I… I'm sor-" I shushed her with a kiss. I don't know what my head is thinking, but that's what crossed my mind all of a sudden.

Not long, I pulled back. Earning a pink-blush on Ritsu's face, but I bet my face is even redder than her.

We both fell silent; none of us talk after that. None of us even dare to face each other. Until… "So you figured it out now, huh?" Ritsu said, with a little chuckle.

"About what?"

"Do you really need to ask that again, Mio? Isn't it obvious enough? Oh, maybe too obvious, but gosh… I can't take it anymore, Mio. Just tell me, do yo-"

"No. You tell me first, why did you lie to me? About the love-advice, about the date, the girl and everything! Why? You don't know how hurt I am, thinking of you with someone else…" Ritsu lowered her head, am I being too harsh with that? No, I needed to know. "Was it really that hard to confess to me, Ritsu?" It's selfish, I know. I made it sounds like it was all Ritsu's fault.

"At the carousel, I already planned to confess. Gosh, when I told you about the girl, you don't even have any idea that it was you! Was it my fault that I thought it might be the wrong move? Was it my fault that I'm afraid about our friendship?"

"Then why are you saying sorry? I should've been the one who say sorry to you."

"Sorry for being too coward." Just that? "And also about the girl, well all the wrong and bad things I've done. Maybe including my sudden action just now."

"I can never mad at you." It's true, even the silliest thing she ever done, I'll forgive her in the end.

I heard a sigh and I felt Ritsu shifted her position and fully facing me. She gently took my hands, and then took a deep breath. "I should do this properly." She whispered and took another deep breath. "I… I love you, Mio. For more than as a friend." The sincere look on her face can visibly seen by me. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Well, I… how to say this… uhm…" Okay, it's not really that hard. C'mon, why are you even thinking for the perfect words now? Just say, 'YES!' Mio.

"Oh great, don't tell me you don't know if you likes me or not, Mio." Now that she mentioned it… "I know. Listen, push me as hard as you can if you reject me."

What is s- "Mmm!" Before I could even process her words, for the second time, she kissed me on the lips. Only this time, she did it gently, smoothly and not by force at all. Which is why, I got lost in the moment. My hands moving by itself and I don't know how it ended up hanging around Ritsu's neck. In seconds, the cold weather feels hot. She smiled; I know that because I can feel it. I pulled back after a few seconds, "What's so funny?"

"You~ Hahaha! Oh geez, I forgot the movie!" Really now? After confessing to me and gave me a sudden attack, she's worried about the movie?

Why am I even in love with her? "In this kind of situation you still worried about the movie? Ugh." Seriously, she can watch that movie over and over again. Unlike… well, I don't want to talk about that.

"Seriously, you were jealous over the movie? Gosh, we're not even officially dating! Hahaha- OUCH!" As usual, I hit her head.

I sighed, thinking that this wouldn't work. "You know, since you're done with the movie and stuff, I'll just go and read books. Tests are coming up in like… two weeks. You better be studying too."

"Only if you could help me out with that~"

"You're not going to _copy_ the same assignments that Mrs. Kaoru gave us, are you?" From the look of that face, I knew she was going to copy my works. Obviously, she's never changed since High—no, since I met her. Copying my works was part of her way of _studying_. "…When are you going to try to do it yourself?"

"When I get you pregnant."

"Very funny, Ritsu…" I rolled my eyes. That joke really isn't funny at all.

"Which is…nope and I dunno when I have to start."

"You can start now."

"But I don't want to."

"Then just stay here or whatever. I don't care and I'm not going to help you with those assignments. Unless you working on it by yourself." Sometimes, you just need to act a bit harsh to make people do and get used to stuff they should have doing.

So I got up from the couch, shivering as I took off the blanket off of me.

It really is cold though. "I'll be upstairs." I heard a sigh from Ritsu, but I shrugged it off and just walks up to my room.

Maybe she haven't notice it. Maybe she was just pretend to not notice it. But the reason I came up to my room was because I try to avoid certain actions or situations that might happen, if I stay there with Ritsu. Yeah, that weird feeling when Ritsu kissed me was definitely a new one. It's weird, but I liked it.

I'm really glad she's the one who stole my first kiss…

Oh nice, now I can't concentrate on these books. I need to focus! Focus, Mio! Tests are coming up and you don't have time for such thing!

* * *

><p><strong>Ritsu's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Even though my grades weren't as good as she is, but damn… I'm not that easy or that blind or that stupid to not notice that she was avoiding me. Well, not angrily or madly avoids me, but saying that she should read instead of staying here was definitely an excuse! Now how cool is it that Mio just left me here alone…<p>

I sighed, "Okay, nothing weird is going to happen. I'm just gonna go to her room and ask her to help me with assignments. Yeah." I reassured myself as I walking on the stairs slowly.

Why am I walking slowly like this? This is more like stalking… "Ritsu." I heard she called me out from inside her room. It might be just my imagination, 'cause her voice was so low. "Ritsu, what are you doing there?" She asked me again.

Now I'm sure it wasn't my imagination. "Gee, too fast to get caught now, huh?"

"If you're here to study, I'll allow you to stay at my room."

"What?~ C'mon, y'know whenever you study, I always around reading books…~"

"Yeah, mangas." She replied me with a sarcastic tone and not even dare to turn her head to me.

This sight, the serious-studying Mio was one of my favorite sights. "Well, yeah, true. But now I've found better thing to do while you were studying." I put my hand under my chin as I staring at her with a loving look or admiring look. I dunno what it calls but who cares? Only if you could see her being so serious and focus over some things, this is so undeniable for me.

"Still not studying." Mio rolled her eyes, but yet again she didn't look at me. "As long as you're not disturbing me."

I kept silent after that. Mio doesn't seem to mind with my new found activity when she's studying, so I keep staring at her. That, until she finally spoke up again.

"Was it your new found activity, Ritsu?"

"I'm not disturbing you, so yeah."

"Stop it. It really distracted me to have you staring at me like I was some kind of fresh meal or something."

"Honestly, this is not a new found activity. I just found myself staring at you for seconds, which was actually minutes…" Maybe hours, 'cause every time I looking at or staring at her, I lost track of time.

I saw that, blush on her face was now so visible in my eyes. She's even looking away! "Well… can you stop that?"

I shook my head, "I've tried."

Then again, cell phone ringtone just rang. It was mine, weirdly.

"Mom? Why did you call me?"

_"Oh nothing, dear. It's just…Satoshi told me you like someone- Mom! I told you-"_

I suddenly choked, "W-what?" Tch! That brat…can't be trust to keep a secret, huh? Dammit. "Satoshi told you t-that?"

_"Yes, but he didn't tell me who's this someone. I'm just hoping you can tell me straightly when got back."_

"Before that, promise you won't be mad! 'Cause it might…shock you a little…maybe…"

_"Mad? Why would I be mad? Okay, I'll hang up now. Have fun with Mio-chan~"_ And the phone ended.

What the hell was that? The last line she said, have fun with Mio?

Geez… "Was that your mom, Ritsu?" Mio asked, raising her eyebrow at me.

"Y-yeah…" Great, I'm stuttering. Now I earned a frown from Mio, which means I need to tell her. "Satoshi told my mom that I like someone."

Mio gasped as she heard that. "Your brother kno-" I shook my head to cut her words.

"Yeah, it's true that Satoshi knew about I like someone…but I never told him who is it."

"You planned to tell your mom about…us?"

"Well, Satoshi seemed to finally found out that I like you and…I bet my mom also figured out that we're already goin' out. So yeah…it's not like I can keep this as a secret for a lifetime. Even my mom knew about it before I tell her."

"Can we keep it as a secret…from my parents?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, finally new chappie for this story! Hahaha! I want to keep this story as fluffy as it could… so let's just keep Mitsu innocent for the next three or four chapters! LOL!

**~Thanks for R&R~**


	6. Chapter 6: Holiday Ends!

**A/N:** Just FYI, they're already in College. Second year, to be exact. Same College, different faculties.

**Summary:** "_When you are in love you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams._" -_Dr. Seuss_  
><strong>Based on:<strong> Because You Live/Obvious by Jesse McCartney/Westlife  
><strong>Genre(s)<strong>: Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Mio/Ritsu; Slight YuiAzu  
><strong>POV(s):<strong> Akiyama Mio/Tainaka Ritsu  
><strong>BETA:<strong> -

* * *

><p><strong>Ritsu's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I sighed as I stood in front of the Akiyama Resident's door. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning, Mio."<p>

"Yeah… uhm, about what I said earlier… about my family and our—" I nodded, stopping her from talking.

"I get it; we'll find a better way…"

"Thanks for understanding me and all." She smiled shyly at me.

"Well, I considered you to give something as a payback, y'know~"

"Seriously, we're doing this for us! Ugh, I thought you're so willing to do it…for me." Okay, she did it. Definitely hard to resist! The face… the tone… the pout… GAH! I need to find a way for her to stop or at least get away from her PDP.

I gulped, "A-alright… gee… we're just started dating hours ago and you already knew my weakness… great."

"If it's not my own best-friend that I'm dating now, I wouldn't know that."

Yeah, she's right. We've known each other for thirteen-year straight, met at the same Kindergarden, going to the same Elementary School and Junior High and then, High School. Never thought that we'll stick around each other for so long and now we're already in College.

"Well, it's late, you should be home now, Ritsu." That breaks off my thoughts.

I decided that it's best to get used to this. Mio and I were dating now, so doing this was just the proper thing to do. I faced Mio, smirking and she frowned back at me. She didn't get the idea, that's why I chuckled. I know if I tell her, it would just be another moment of awkwardness. So before any nervousness came over me, I leaned closer and kissed her goodnight/bye.

A goodnight/bye kiss was not something that so passionate. Knowing that, I pulled away after a few seconds of lip-locking. "I might do that more often when I'm about to go, so you better get used to it, kay?"

Mio just stood there, trying to process everything in her smarty brain. "As long as my parents or other people not around. I'll be fine with it."

"Then if there are people around, I'll just drag you to some alley or maybe some other private place."

"Don't you ever dare to try that out, Tainaka Ritsu." Mio warned me with a thrilling tone.

If this conversation goes on, I know I wouldn't be home soon. So instead of replying her, I put on my trademark grin, turning around and made my way towards my house.

I can't help it, I feel soooooo happy! Firstly, we're dating now—a couple—which is a really odd thing about us, but yet it's really great. Secondly, she doesn't seem to mind if I kiss her—not to mention that she doesn't really like PDA. Thirdly, my parents were so happy about it. I mean, it's beyond my calculation about how things will turns out if Mio and I were really dating.

I know my mom; she's the most incredible woman I've ever met. She's the one who figured out who am I crushing on and she respect my privacy. Satoshi's been reminding me that I acted off-Ritsu-ish the past weeks, that's counting ever since he found out that I blurted out something like, "Mio is so sexy in those." Then he just turned his head on me, shooting me with a _did-you-said-Mio-is-sexy_ tone.

I tried my best, but heck, he is my brother… moreover, he's not that badass, so like I said, it wouldn't be any problem to let him knew that I _do_ like someone.

I leave the rest for him to figure out who's this someone.

Just then, my cell rang. I pulled it out of my pocket, then chuckled when I saw Mio's name on it. "Gee, not even thirty minutes yet, she already missed me this much?"

I pushed the green button and let the other line talk first. _"Hello? Ritsu?"_

"Yeah? Don't go and tell me you missed me already, Mio-chuan~" I can't help but tease.

_"Oh please, you're so up on yourself, huh? Anyways, you left your coat here."_

Crap… so that's why I feel so cold! "Ah great… I'm just five feet away from my house now…" I sighed before continuing, "I guess I'll get that tomorrow."

_"Alright… well, I'll hang up now. Bye, Ritsu."_ And that's just it.

I felt like there's nothing different between us, not that I'm wishing there's gonna be stuff—well, more stuff that feels kinda different from our usual stuff, as best friends. Then again, why should there be something different? I love Mio for the way she is, though I don't even know if she thought about me the same way or not. I've read several books—shoujo mangas—where there are couples who had their dates, their moments.

Something as small as to just holding hands might work for us. I sighed; it's not really that easy. The manga made it so easy or well, maybe it's because the _guy_ have the guts to do it. Back to the fact that Mio and I were two girls.

Doing PDA is not as easy as _normal_ couple could do. Not that I thought about us as weird or whatever, it's just that… Mio is a girl who can't keep up with people who keep their attention at her for too long. Heck, she even got so distracted when I stared at her. So yeah, this will create big walls between us or around Mio, keeping me from doing something that could be seen by people.

It's not like dragging her somewhere would be a bad idea, but seriously, soon enough we gotta make it happen.

Like I said, this can't be keep as a secret for a lifetime.

* * *

><p><strong>Mio's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I called Ritsu for a reason and it's <em>not<em> because I _missed_ her. Well, I do love her, but that doesn't mean I will act like that. Obviously, we just met a few moments ago, that would be so not funny if I called her and said that I missed her already.

Thought about that, made me rolling my eyes. Her reaction on the phone is so readable. I can't help but giggles, well enough of that. The reason I called because I just realized that she left her coat at my house. Besides the fact that it was _her_ coat, I bet she's struggling with the cold outside. The call was…as usual.

It wasn't like I was hoping for something more, but I just felt that there's something is missing. Like she supposed to _add_ something in our conversation since we started dating. Since I can't figure it out and too shy to suggest something, I could just wait for Ritsu to do every move. Let's start with the kiss, she's the one who initiated it at first—though it was a sudden attack from her.

Then that goodnight/bye kisses, for the second time she's the one who did it first. She looks hesitant and from her looks when I told her to keep this as a secret from my parents was the kind of look that really tells me she's holding back.

She knew that I'm not used with this whole new dating thing and she had always known that I don't like much of attentions. I can't be too selfish, this will not work if I keep myself inside the box, and I knew that soon enough Ritsu will tells me if she wants to take it a little further.

Wait, talking about further… somehow it reminded me of College… oh right! Tomorrow!

"Oh gosh, I can't believe tomorrow we'll be back to attend College!" I sighed; it's not like me to think this way, but I have to admit, I kind of feel these holidays were going a bit faster than I thought it would be.

I just plopped myself on my bed, setting the alarm clock to keep me from waking up too late, then off to my dreamland.

The next morning.

"Oh honey, good morning. I see you were prepared already. Your holidays sure were goes by faster, hm?" With her motherly tone and smile, she asked me.

I nodded and returning the smile. "Morning mom, dad… Well, yeah… I actually a bit shocked when I realized yesterday was the last day of my winter holidays." Sighing in defeat, I started to eat my breakfast.

These feelings… whenever I'm just being around my family was something that really irreplaceable for me. My parents always busy, not really busy until they can't spend time with me, but in this winter holidays, I could only got to see and talk with my parents for like… four or five times. It's pretty countable, but it's all worth it.

"Well, Mio…" The only man finally spoke up. It's my dad, obviously. "I'm sorry that we can't spend much of time with you, I know that you're here for us, but it's just—"

"It's okay, dad. I understand, in fact, I'm not as lonely as you thought I would be."

"I guess I should give her a proper 'Thank you' for spending time with our daughter while we're away."

"Oh, that reminded me. Shouldn't Ritsu-kun be here in any minute now?" Now that's new.

How my dad knew that Ritsu was going to pick me up today? Another odd thing is that my parents don't seem to mind if I spent most of my winter holidays time with Ritsu. Not likely they'll mad or anything, they knew Ritsu and I are best friends for years and it's just _simple-and-usual_ to see us hanging out.

This is the thing; we've met each other like tons of times. They knew about it and Ritsu here, spending her winter holidays back here, to be with her parents. Though, we didn't get to see Azusa, Yui and Mugi or maybe our old classmates in High School around the neighborhood. Still, I kind of thought they'd feel bothered for having Ritsu spending most of her winter holidays with me, instead of her parents.

We both were supposed to spend times with our family members. Instead of that, we both ended up hang out together.

It is as if those plans had been changed.

**_Ding-Dong!_**

I heard that, the doorbell's ringing. I knew it was her, Ritsu. "I'll—"

"Finish your breakfast, Honey. I'll get the door." Weirdly, my dad insisted himself to opened the door.

Do my parents eat the wrong food or what?

_"Ah! Mr. Akiyama!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Ritsu's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I've pressed the doorbells of Mio's house. Some part of me hoping Mio will be the one who opened the door, but to my surprise—it was another person of the Akiyama Family members. "Ah! Mr. Akiyama!" I grinned and bowed respectfully at him.<p>

"If it's not my daughter's best friend, Ritsu-kun! Don't be so formal, come on in now."

I took off my shoes, stepping inside the house and walking straight to the dining room. I saw Mrs. Akiyama just took a seat on one of the chairs, then there's Mio who seemed…tensed up with my existence. I didn't see it coming, but the next thing I knew that I took a seat.

Next to Mio, to be exact.

"Have you eaten any breakfast, Ritsu-kun?" Mrs. Akiyama asked me with a smile on her face. It taken me aback when I thought that her smile was so similar to Mio's. Oh what'd I expect, it's her _daughter_.

"Yeah… I've eaten a toast this morning… Y'know, I thought that I would be late so I rushed up to Mio's house."

"Well then please have a breakfast here. It's been a long time since you had breakfast with us, right?"

"U-uh…" I can't help but glancing at Mio. Gosh, after what Mio said to me yesterday, I can't act as natural as I used to towards her parents! "A-alright."

So be it then. I finished the breakfast and I got to admit, I'm still struggling to see which cook is the better between Mio's mom and my own mom. Not like it's necessary, but it's just really reminds me of old times! Their cooks… oh, really… there's nothing better than spending time with families.

Talking about families, I just realized that I'm not spending enough time with my parents either. I'm so focused to the whole confessing thing, until I forgot my main reason to come back here with my family. Well, one way or another, I'll see if I can take them to a trip somewhere… maybe a picnic would be good enough…

"Let me get my stuff and your coat." Mio said, stood up and marched up to her room.

"Ritsu-kun, is there anything you would like to share us about?" Mrs. Akiyama started and it really made me frowned to see or hear this sudden question.

"L-like what? I mean…you guys want me to tell you about my holidays went out?"

"Not really… but it's kind of related…"

"We want you to tell us about your holidays with Mio went out."

"E-excuse me? But… aren't you guys…" Did I heard wrong? Why would they want to know about—uh-oh… does this means her parents knew that I made moves towards Mio these past weeks? To be honest, this is so damn awkweird. "W-well… it's—"

"Ritsu? Can you help me—uhm… I guess you're—"

"No, I mean… what would you like me to help?"

"Just get up to my room, will you?" I nodded; give a sign to both Mio's parents that I might talk about it later. Perhaps, when Mio's not around.

"So? What is it?"

"Well, actually… that was just an excuse. I'm panicked when I saw my parents seem to interrogating you like that in the dining room. It's just… what did they said to you? Are they found us acting suspicious?"

"Gee, slow down now, Mio. They didn't say anything, just usual questions like how's the holidays goin' and all, y'know…" I glanced at Mio. She looks so freaked out by this whole thing. "…Well, maybe your parents wouldn't be… y'know… too freak out when they find out about us… I don't see any harm they could do… as much as they love you, Mio, I know they will understand."

"Like how can you say that? They might…move me to different College and not to mention far away from you, then arranged a marriage between me and some of my dad's friend's son a year after."

I chuckled, she was just too paranoid. "Look, we're not living in the old century, Mio. Arranged marriage was something that lots of people always regret—well, most of people. Believe me; your parents wouldn't do something as far as you thought it'd be."

"And what if they would, Ritsu?"

"Then I'll run away with you. That, only if you'll be willing to run away with me."

She doesn't give me any reply, but one that she just showed me. She put her arms around my neck, pulling me into a tight-hug. I could feel she gets a little more calm from her tense, as I stroke my hands up and down her back. "Thanks, Ritsu."

We got lost in the moment of this hug. The cold weather mixed with this warm hug was just really perfect in any ways. I glanced at the clock inside Mio's room and realized it's been minutes we hugged each other like this. "Well, Mio… as nice as we keep doing this… I think you still don't want to miss the train."

"Oh god! The train!"

Yup, she's really lost in the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, so lemme explain some of alien-words here! LOL!

_PDA_ = Public Displays of Affection.  
><em>PDP<em> = Puppy-Dog-Pout.  
><em>Awkweird<em> = Awkward.

**~Thanks for R&R~**


	7. Chapter 7: College Starts!

**A/N:** Just FYI, they're already in College. Second year, to be exact. Same College, different faculties.

**Summary:** "_When you are in love you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams._" -_Dr. Seuss_  
><strong>Based on:<strong> Because You Live/Obvious by Jesse McCartney/Westlife  
><strong>Genre(s)<strong>: Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Mio/Ritsu; Slight YuiAzu  
><strong>POV(s):<strong> Akiyama Mio/Tainaka Ritsu  
><strong>BETA:<strong> -

* * *

><p><strong>Mio's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"We're going now; see you next holidays, Okaa-san, Otou-san!"<p>

"See you next holiday!" Ritsu parted and waving her hand towards my parents as we walk out of the house. I turned my head around and saw that smile written on my parents face. I'm glad, to think that they're not as much insecure when I left home for college, just like the first time. Yeah, I think they're used to that now.

Ritsu and I walked to the station and I can't help myself but being worry. "R- Ritsu, what time is it now? We're not missing the train, are we?" I panicked; ever since I got lost in the moment when I hugged Ritsu back at my room, Ritsu reminded me that we need to catch the train.

"Haha! It's not like we can't catch other train if we missed the first one, Mio~ Chill…" She's right. I was… unbelievably more worried than usual.

And so I can't talk back to whatever Ritsu said when she got something right. In the end, that causes us not talking for the rest of the trip by train. Even after we got off the train and after we arrived at our dorms. Ritsu only said, "I need to get something first, you go ahead and take a rest." And again, I only nodded at her.

Is it just me or are we acting weird towards each other now?

I sighed as I put my bags on my dorm's bed and plopped myself on it afterwards. It makes me thinking, why Ritsu acting like that? Is she nervous? Well, knowing Ritsu somehow made me think it's close to impossible for Ritsu to feel nervous. Not that I mind it, but… I just felt there's something Ritsu wants to talk about. Ah, why don't I just go and talk to her? We're in the same dorm, after all…

But maybe later, she said she's going to get something first. I don't want to disturb, so maybe I'll take a little nap before she goes back here.

_"Attention! Ever since there are some girls who do 'things' inside their dorms lately, we inform all of you—who stays at dorm and have a roommate—that from now on, we disallowed two people sleep in one room. We will check each of rooms and before we do that, we hope we won't find any girl staying at your friend's room. You have time until the next day—which when the college starts again—to move and booked your new room. Please inform this to those who don't know or hear this announcement. Thank you."_

Wait, what was that all about? We're not allowed to have a roommate?

**_Drap._**

"Mio did you hea-" I stopped her by nodding my head. "Gosh, it's really troublesome… well, I know there are girls who do 'things' in their dorm, but heck… no need to go this far…" I heard Ritsu muttered the last word while she pulled out her bag. "Well, don't worry; I've booked my new room already. So I'll just pack up my stuff and—"

"Hold on," I frowned at her. How could she decide she's the one who's going to move to other room? "Did you say you've _booked your new room_? So the reason you need to get something is…preparing yourself to move to other room?" I know I sounded so selfish, but she never told me about this.

"Eh? No no! It's not like that, Mio… you see… I was going to Aya's room to get my PSP back. She borrowed this before the holiday started and yeah, I need it back now. Then I heard the announcement when I was walking to your room, after that, I quickly made my way to booked a new room—which was obviously, next to yours. Even though I got in a little argue about who's going to take the room next to yours, I won in anyway~" Ritsu explained and I was speechless.

Ritsu knew I can't manage any reply at the moment, so she did one thing for sure.

_Cup._ She kissed me on the cheek and earned pink blushes on my face. It heated up in no time, "At least our room is next to each other. So don't worry, kay?"

"Why would I be worry anyway? Ugh, just let's pack your stuff so you can soon move to your new room."

"Oh, is it just me or you sounded like kicking me out of this room? You're so mean, Mio-chuan~" My hand soon made contact with her head. I glanced at her and she's groaning and pouting her mouth. I rolled my eyes at her randomness of making things sounds too dramatic. "Well, I hope you won't disallow me from visiting your room."

"Really now, Ritsu? Are you going to just rambling off, instead of packing your stuff?"

"Firstly, Mio… we just arrived and I'm tired… I know you're tired too! Secondly, the time remaining me to move is until tomorrow, which I can just move my stuff at night… Thirdly, I need your help about Mrs. Kaoru's assignment~"

I know… I just know it. "You know what? I hate it when you got something right."

"Oh, I know you do~"

* * *

><p><strong>Ritsu's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Ah, this is sucks. What the heck are they thinking anyway? Oh, who cares… even if I raging just because of that, it would be just a waste of time and energy. At least I got the room next to Mio's, so that she wouldn't be too freaked out about things.<p>

Ugh, this wouldn't work. I know it, especially now we're not even in one room anymore. I really don't know if things will turn out good or not.

Argh! Whatever… I'll find another way to get to talk with her… yeah, it wouldn't be that hard. Oh geez, I really need a rest, tomorrow college will start and I know Mio will be totally mad at me if I screw up. So I better be get some sleep, I mean sleep earlier than I used to.

I stretched out my arm and reached the alarm clock. It's not even ten pm yet, but like I said, I don't want to screw it up. I set the alarm early for tomorrow's morning; I hesitated for a moment, thinking will I be really wake up that early? Oh c'mon… I know myself, even though it's hard, I need to wake up early. Right before Mio wake up if I can, so we can walk to our own faculty together.

Ack! Seriously now, Ritsu… I need to try this one out. "Hope I'll wake up when it rings." I muttered as I let my head made contact with the pillow.

Slowly but surely, I closed my eyes and drift off to sleep.

**_Ring! Ring! Ring!_**

"Nnghh…" **_Ring! Ring! Ri-_** "SHUT UP, DAMMIT!" I groaned loudly and throw the alarm clock to the nearest wall inside my new dorm. "Ugh… I guess I need to buy a new one later… stupid me…" Out of my instinct, I marched to the bathroom and took a bath.

I'm still half-awake now, so I didn't see which water I turned on. The last thing I know, I yelped in pain.

"Gah! What the heck! ?" Damn, how the cold water made contact with my body it really freeze me up. "I wonder if she ever gone through this step the first time she woke up early in the morning." That thought snapped me and made me remember the first reason I wanted to wake up early so badly.

Without any more thoughts, I turned on the hot water and washed myself up. It still feels really cold, especially since the cold water made the first contact while I'm still half-awake there. Okay, I know, I have no other time to groans or even complaining about bad things happen in the morning that caused by myself.

So I quickly changed and put my headband on.

I stood there, in front of Mio's dorm and was about to knock when— "Ritsu! Thank God you're early this morning! I need your help; can you come with me just for a sec?" It was one of my faculty friends and how bad the timing is…

I sighed in defeat, and then made my way towards my friend. "What's up?" I asked casually.

"Eh? Did I stop you from doing something, Ritsu?"

"Nah, not really… You said you need help, so what is it?"

"Actually, this has nothing to do with college. I need your help, as a drummer." I gasped softly, but it goes by unnoticed. She quickly glanced at her hand watch and as if she realized something she sighed. "Well, I'm sure you don't want to be late for morning class just as much as I do, so let's just talk while we're walking there."

Before answering at her, I turned around to see Mio's dorm, thinking maybe Mio already going to her faculty without me. I sighed; she doesn't have a good reason to wait for me though. "Alright, let's go now." And so be it.

My friend told me she needed a temporary drummer for some gigs, I—on the other side—don't have anything to do after class, so I said yes to her. It's been two weeks after I accepted the offer of being the temporary drummer for my friend's band, I can't lie that it really helped me filling my free time. Usually, I would just hang out with Mio and by 'hang out' I meant just staying at Mio's dorm while she's studying.

Yeah, Mio's been really busy with her college and I don't want to be a bother. So these gigs I've been doing with my friend's band were really worth it to fill my boring time. Now, don't get me wrong, I do studying and of course my friend here was responsible for that. I told her, I'll help her band and she'll help me with my lessons.

It really amazed me that I can pass the tests. Well, maybe not perfectly pass, but at least I _do_ pass the tests last week. Since the tests were done, I actually planned to ask Mio out somewhere, but lately… I can never found her.

No, she was nowhere. Every time I waited for her to go back to her dorm, she's never been there. People said she's still attending classes. Every time I waited for her to finish her classes, it annoyed me so much that there are always some people approached her before me. Every time I want to text her message or call her, I hesitated to that, afraid that I will disturb her or something.

I know, she's been tutoring some of her junior, but damn… those juniors of hers really pissed me off. The reasons I don't want to approach her when there's other people around was that she's still too shy and fragile.

There is no one knows we're dating. Heck, even if people knew, they wouldn't think we're really dating. I mean, couples shouldn't lose contact for more than a week! Okay, I can understand last week we're all having tests, but… Is she looking for me when I'm not at my dorm? Does she wait for me to finish my classes?

Does she miss me the way I miss her right now?

* * *

><p><strong>Mio's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Arigatou ne, Akiyama-san! If it's not because of your tutor, I wouldn't pass the tests! Once again, thanks!"<p>

I smiled at the shorter girl, who bowed down in front of me. "It's okay, you did great and I'm really happy to see that. Now, I need to go back to my dorm, have a good rest and don't forget to study, okay?"

"Alright! Have a good rest, ne~" With that, I made my way to my dorm.

Once I stood up in front of my door, I glanced at the door next to mine. It was Ritsu's dorm, which I knew it was locked, even I haven't checked it. I just knew it, because her dorm couldn't be so deadly like this. I sighed, then inserted my key to unlock the door. Once it's opened, I take my step inside it and I stepped on something.

I looked down to see a letter.

Biting my lower lip, I opened the letter. From the way it's written, I know who has written the letter.

"Mio, meet me on the rooftop at eleven o'clock when you get back if you can." The letter said.

It was really simple, but it makes me really happy. The letter shows nothing about the sender and I don't need that. I just needed to be on the rooftop and meet the person who sent this letter.

I looked at my watch, and it's only ten pm. I don't care about how early I am on the rooftop. So I quickly get out of my room, locking the door and go straight up to the rooftop. "Stupid… why can't she just call me or text me instead…"

I was right; I am too early to be here. Then again, it's better early than late. Just then, I heard footsteps behind me. Some part of me want to just turn around and see who is it, but from the way I heard those footsteps, I recognized it and let out a faint smile crossed my lips. The footsteps sound stopped and I knew the person was stood there right behind me.

Sighing contently as I felt hands sneaking its way through my middle and pulling me close.

"I miss you, Mio…" Those words, spoken out with a lot of cares with that voice I've been longing to hear.

Out of my instinct, I replied her with, "I miss you too… Ritsu…" It's just not my kind of style to show something like this in public. Ritsu knew it so well, she had always known me better than anyone else and this is the reason why she asked me to meet on the rooftop at eleven o'clock.

I can feel it when she had her lips on my neck. Breathing every so often, I just enjoy this while it lasted. "Hey, just for this once, will you break the rule?" I frowned at her question.

"Break the rule? Ritsu, you do reali—"

"Can I stay at your dorm tonight?" If that's what she was talking about, then breaking one rule wouldn't be so hurt.

"Please stay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Uh… yeah… sorry… I should release this yesterday or like… two days ago, but I was so busy and yesterday was… well… my birthday. Oh, now don't get me wrong, my birthday doesn't go as many 17th birthday goes. It's just plain and ordinary… just like any other day. But still, I thank Jesus for giving me great people and a great life and a great talent and well, FOR EVERYTHING! Also, thanks for all the greetings you guys gave via Facepoop! XP

Anyhow, I have some announcement here.

1#: **Stay** newest chapter will be release in 25th December and I will release a new mitsu oneshot fic too.  
>2#: I will release my very first 'supernatural' K-ON! fic or should I say, Mitsu fic. Probably release in 1st January, 2012.<br>3#: **Pocky Birthday** might have a second chapter. So yeah, it might ended up as twoshots or multichapters.

**~Thanks for R&R~**


	8. Chapter 8: Otanjoubi Omedetou!

**A/N:** Weird… I got the inspiration and the _feeling_ to continue the fic in the middle of the night. That's odd~ Hahaha!

**Summary:** _"When you are in love you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."_ -Dr. Seuss  
><strong>Based on:<strong> Because You Live/Obvious by Jesse McCartney/Westlife  
><strong>Genre(s):<strong> Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Mio/Ritsu; Slight YuiAzu  
><strong>POV(s):<strong> Akiyama Mio/Tainaka Ritsu  
><strong>BETA:<strong> -

* * *

><p><strong>Ritsu's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hm…" I nuzzled my nose in my girlfriend's nose lovingly as she focusing herself on the movie. "…hmhm…" Again, I made that noise whenever I can smell her hair. I'm enjoying this, for sure.<p>

"Ritsu, are you not paying your attention to the movie?" Moreover, that was the sounds of the owner, the owner of this beautiful black-hair. "I told you already, didn't I? I've changed my mind to do it. I don't want to get into trouble. I don't want you to get into trouble either." Well, that's sweet.

She's right though. If we're being caught for doing things inside one of our dorms, we're doomed. I can't even imagine if they moved me or Mio to a random dorm where boys are in it too. No, I definitely won't let Mio. "Alright, I get it. I guess we're just staying like this, it's been a pretty long time." I sighed in relief, "and I guess… I needed… this."

"You sure you're fine with it?"

I nodded, "Yeah, so whatever it is…" Shifting my head slowly to face her, I realized she stares at me for like ten seconds already. "…Thank you." I simple finished.

_Cup. _I was gasping a little when she gave me a kiss on my cheek. "You're always welcome." Therefore, we only sleep and stay like this until morning comes up. Well, to be really honest, I don't want this to end. No one does, especially when you had a super-hot girlfriend like mine.

Okay, Mio really said that she have _changed_ her mind. So let's see what happened _before_ she _changed_ her mind. After that time we had lost contact to each other—when the college started again—and I asked Mio to stay in her room just a night. It becomes a habit, as far as this, no one had figured out. They forbid everyone to stay at other girl's room when the clock past nine pm.

So to distract everyone's attentions, we only did this once or twice in a week. Sometimes Mio stays at my room, sometimes the opposite—just like what we did now. We usually do something, well not all the time, since we're doing this without their knowledge.

In truth, we do things. Things as in doing this-and-that. Yes, we're _about_ to do _it_, but as what my girlfriend said, she have _changed_ her mind. She's afraid someone will find out about us if we do it too often. I _had_ to agree. Unfortunately, she changed her mind in the middle of our little make-out session.

That's the reason why are we not dress while we're sleeping.

"…Ri…ssu…" I heard a mumble. Sleepily, I opened my eyes and found a girl in my left arm. "…you're awake…?"

I chuckled as I shrugged. "I was 'bout to ask that actually."

"Point taken." With that said, she got off the bed, walks to her wardrobe, and gets her clothing. I'm staying on the bed for a few more minutes, it's my habit, I always did this whenever I woke up. I watch Mio's back as my girlfriend looking for good clothes. The sight of her back was so damn beautiful, her skins look so silky and her hair look so smooth.

I started to wonder, "Any guy who got you as his girlfriend must be so lucky." She turned around and frowning at me after I said those words.

"Did you mentioned, 'guy' and 'his' there?" She walks up to me along with her frowning face.

I, on the other side, was feeling confused either. I mean, it's not as if I said it the wrong way, it's the fact. I bet you people agree with me on this one, right? "Is something… wrong with… that?" I asked slowly, matching her steps towards me. "It's… true… after all"

Mio stopped walking, "What makes you think it's _true_?"

"I dunno… it just crossed my mind when I watched your back, your hair and… you…" I muttered and narrowed my eyes elsewhere. I never thought it will be kind of embarrassing when I said that. Weird, I've never been embarrassed before. "Shouldn't you be happy? It was a compliment anyways~"

"Never said that again. The fact is, I'm happy to have you with me…" Oh, now that was just really sweet of her.

I playfully raised my eyebrow, then approached her slowly but sure. "I shouldn't have said that… so I…" I never finished that; I stopped when our lips touched each other in a slow lovingly kiss. Mio love it when I kiss this way, so she responded me—welcomed me gladly.

* * *

><p><strong>Mio's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>This is weird. I believe I was awake and— "Oh gosh! What time is it! ?" I quickly got off the bed—currently I don't have any clothes on—and get my clothes. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table and I groaned as I realized I've missed the third period already.<p>

"Geez, you're going now?" The familiar voice said—still under the blanket.

"Yes, you made me late and missed my third period, Ritsu. Now I believe you need to attend your class either, so go back to your room now."

I heard a sigh and she grabbed her clothes on the floor. "You know, in case you forgot what we just did, we actually didn't do anything… yet." She muttered the last part. Wait, we _did not_ do anything? Is she defending herself with that? I shot her a puzzled look, "We're really did _not_ do anything. See? You totally forgot." She rolled her eyes on me.

"Are you trying to run away from the fact now?" It was a rather sarcastic tone from me.

"No." She finished her last piece of clothes, and then turned around to face me. "It's just a make-out, after that we both fell asleep again. Try to remember it if you don't trust me."

"Wait, exactly why are you telling me this?"

"Nothin', I told you just _in case_."

"No, there's more than that."

"You made it sounds like it was my fault that you missed your third period already. Well, if you think I am, then I'm sorry." I didn't get to say anything else. The next thing I knew that Ritsu was no longer in my room. The door slam sound was the proof she's out.

I sighed in a lot of annoyance, "Ugh, why should she act so childish? Whatever, I get her to talk later." In addition, so be it.

This was like the time when the college started again, I can't find her anywhere. Not in her dorm, not at her faculty, not even in the cafeteria. I dashed off to the rooftop, because some part of me says that she _might_ be there. Therefore, I secretly hoping that part of me was telling me the truth.

**_Drap!_**

I opened the rooftop door without any hesitation. A certain girl turned around once she heard that loud voice of the door. "What the—Mio?" She looked pretty shocked with my existence here. I took one deep breath and walks towards her. While this brown-haired girl looking at me confusingly, I was in a silly dilemma.

I was trapped between being mad at her or just hug her and said that I was worried sick when I can't find her anywhere.

Stopping my steps when we're about ten or fifteen inches away, I can't even let myself to look at her straight in the eyes. "A- Are you okay, Mio?" I glanced a little and I can see her expression changed from shocked and scared to a worried one. "Gosh, you look pale. What the hell are you doing here anyway? It's so cold up here." Now I wasn't focus anymore. I gave no respond to her.

Next thing I knew, I felt warm and I watched her took off her jacket. Then after five seconds, she don't have her jacket on anymore.

_"Cold? Really now, Mio? You got two jackets on and you still feel cold?"_

Why's that scene played in my head? "I'll take you to your room, kay?" She grabbed my hand and was about to drag me with her, but I held it firmly. I stopped her from dragging me back to my room. She turned around and frowned at me. "Is something wrong?" I finally raised my head to look at her eyes. That expression, that look, she really is worry about me.

"Why's that, Ritsu?" I asked silently, but Ritsu still can hear it.

"Why's what?"

"Why are you so worried about me?"

I heard a chuckle, "Heh, that's because I _care_ about you~"

"Have you thought about why I'm so pale?" The smile on Ritsu's face faded out and she shook her head slowly. We both went silent and after a few seconds, I spoke up again. "Where were you this afternoon? I've been looking for you, I asked around and they don't even see you anywhere. I almost thought… I almost thought you… ugh, I hate you so much, Ritsu…" No, it's not that.

It's just that I feel so in love with her that I can't even stand when she's away. "Sshh… It's okay… I'm here. See?" Ritsu pulled me into a hug. I sometimes think if Ritsu ever hug someone else with this kind of way or if that someone feels the warm feeling when Ritsu did this. Yeah, I needed this; I needed her to act like this towards me.

This was the warm embrace that—I believe—no one knows.

"Is there anything you wanted to say, Mio? I mean… there must be a reason why you are looking for me."

Without pulling apart from this warm hug, I replied her. "I was worried. I thought you mad at me… so I looked for you and I was planning to apologize…" I can feel Ritsu sighing once I finished. She didn't quickly talk back to what I said. I really feel like the time had stopped as we keep embracing each other. "…You really mad at me…aren't you?" I whispered.

"Exactly why did you think I'm mad at you?"

"I don't know… I just felt so uneasy when you walked out of my room like that… you know, this morning."

"Oh… that? Well, don't mind it. I was still got a little dizzy, y'know, it always happen whenever I woke up. I'm not mad at you, even if I am, no matter how mad I am at you, it wouldn't make me stop loving you. Think of it this way, if we're really fighting and one of us got so pissed off by the other one, it was kind of normal. There's nothing perfect, if we fight, then it means that's what we actually needed."

"What if we're fighting and one of us don't want to continue the relationship? I've seen many of my friends like that and I… I don't want that… but-"

"Do you love me, Mio?" I nodded, "Answer me. Do you love me, Akiyama Mio?"

"Yes, I love you."

"As much as you love me, do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"What if I lie to you and you're so mad at me and you started to feel like I'm pretty much a burden, rather than a girlfriend or best friend?"

"You realized no matter what is the wrong thing you do, I always forgive you at the very end."

"And I believe we wouldn't end up fighting until we end our relationship. You, Akiyama Mio, have been my best friend for years. You know me, I know you, we both know each other so well, even better than ourselves" She ran a hand to one of my cheeks and caressing it softly, I sighed at the soft touch of her hand.

Without I realized, Ritsu already stood there in front of me, only a few inches away.

"I can almost read everything that cross your mind, I can write down all your activities when you're done with your homework, I can tell if you lie, mad, or even got troubled by something. It's not that easy for me to end our relationship, Mio." No more things cross my mind, I hugged her, and then I tighten my grip on her collar.

I was being too paranoid with all those things. "I love you." Those words were just come out of my mouth without any command.

Feeling Ritsu chuckling a little, she stroked my back and waist. "It's really rare to hear you say something like that out of the blue." She lowered her head and rested it on one of my shoulders. This made me frowned; not because of her action, but she seems…taller. "Have you noticed it already, Mio?" I pulled away from the hug and yes, _now_ I noticed it. Ritsu smirked at my expression.

"Since when…?" Was the thing I asked, along with that confuse look plastered on my face.

"Counted since I started working on it… it's still less than two months. Probably one and a half."

"You never told me about it."

She raised her eyebrow while still smiling at me. "It supposed to be a surprise?" It was more like a question with the way she say it.

I can't help but let out a little smile formed across my lips. "-and it really is surprising. Though I never knew you can get taller in such a short period of time." Ritsu didn't stop staring at me. Whenever she looks at me with that kind of stare, I feel somehow embarrassed. It is as if I'm standing on a stage with lots of people watching. She knew it, so when I'm about to averted my eyes elsewhere, she quickly planted a kiss on my lips.

It wasn't any passionate kiss, just a light kiss. "Otanjoubi Omedetou, Akiyama Mio~" My eyes widened in surprise once she finished her words. I was in a little dilemma between frowning and smiling happily. As if reading what just crossed my mind, Ritsu showed to me her cell phone. It's ringing a happy birthday song (in Japanese) and the screen was beeping, while it's showing an alarm,

**"January 15, 2012 | 12.00AM: My best/girlfriend's Birthday, Akiyama Mio. ****"** Said the screen.

"Oh, Ritsu… Thank you…" I just pulled her again in a second hug. I was sure enough that it was a crush-hug, because I'm so excited, I'm so happy and it's a really wonderful thing when this stupid girl, Tainaka Ritsu, giving me a surprise in a unique kinds of ways. "I almost thought you forgot… You were acting as if nothing is coming up… Ugh, I hate you for being like this." I playfully hit her right shoulder.

Ritsu laughed it off, and then pulled away from my hug. "I know how much you _hate_ me for this." It was finished with a smirk on her face.

"Say, you planned all this, right?"

"Well… I'd say… this was just the first part of my plans on your birthday." I shot her a puzzled look, "I actually have other thing to give to you, but it's getting pretty late and I bet some of the security going to check the rooftop and make sure they found no one outside at this late. So… I'll give the present tomorrow, okay?"

Why I'm getting so eager to see what's her present for me? "Why don't you bring it here and give it to me right after?"

"If I bring it up here, it'll ruin my plans. So I left it at my room."

"Your room…?"

"Yes and Mio, I know what you're thinking. I also wanted to stay at your room or you stay at my room for tonight, but we've stayed at each other's' room for two days straight already. I have this awesome date for us—you—tomorrow and if we got a problem tonight, I don't think we can possibly go outside. I want to make sure that we're totally free after classes tomorrow."

I sighed in defeat. She's right, if we got a problem before the date, that means all her plans will be ruin. I stepped on my tiptoes and kissed her on the forehead. Yes, she's taller than me now. "Make sure _you_ didn't ruin it."

"Why would I? I'm the one who planned it~"

"Yeah, whatever." With that, we kissed before we're back to our own dorms.

I seriously eager to see more of her surprises tomorrow, oh wait- it's actually today, right?

Laughing lightly, I grabbed my cell phone, seeing that I got a text message from someone. It was Ritsu.

**_"Sweet dream, Birthday girl~ :*" -Ritsu_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Awww~ How sweet was that!~ Hahaha! So yeah, I made this special fic for Mio's birthday. YES, A SUPERDUPERLATEBIRTHDAYPRESENT!~ #shot

_iDutchman | Signing Off_


	9. Chapter 9: Change of Plan!

**A/N:** Sheeze, these weeks I've lots of encouragements. Nope, it's not helping at all. Moreover, the fact that my sister is soooooooo against yuri/yaoi, it's just really annoy me. In my family, I might be the only one who likes those types of things and yes, I do trying to survive.

Gomen for the delay! A bit hint: **Next chappie is the last one.**

**Summary:** _"When you are in love you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."_ -Dr. Seuss  
><strong>Based on:<strong> Because You Live/Obvious by Jesse McCartney/Westlife  
><strong>Genre(s):<strong> Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Mio/Ritsu; Slight YuiAzu  
><strong>POV(s):<strong> Akiyama Mio/Tainaka Ritsu  
><strong>BETA:<strong> -

* * *

><p><strong>Mio's POV<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!<em>**

My cellphone vibrating three times already as I finish preparing myself this morning. As usual, I woke up early and surprisingly, my phone is vibrating so early in the morning. Yes, _vibrate_ means I got a text message, which is why it's kind of odd for me. I don't usually get a text message in the morning, not unless from a certain someone. I walked and grabbed my cell phone on my bedside table with my other hand holding my bag.

The text message? Just like what I thought. **_"I'm outside your door now." -Ritsu_**

I reached the doorknob and pulled it open to see Ritsu standing right there. She was grinning at me; oh, how great it is to see that smile on her face in the morning. I put a small smile and greeted her, "Good morning, Ritsu." Before she speak up, she gave me her trademark grin. Oh well, I secretly love that grin really much. It's cute, really, if you just can see it with your own eyes.

"Good morning, yourself. I'll walk you to your faculty, kay?"

"Any particular reason why you want to do that this morning?" I asked back as I locked up my dorm's door and turn around again to face her. She was giving me an obvious look, the look when she thought that I ask something that I already know the answer myself.

"I feel it's the appropriate thing to do."

"Oh really?"

"Is it just me or you really in the mood of playing this dumb game in the morning?" Ritsu waited for no reply from me as she grabbed my hand and intertwined it with hers. Well, maybe Ritsu already said this, but the people around the dorm and either our faculties doesn't know that we're going out. They don't even know about us, being best friends for years.

That explains why those eyes staring at us with a weird look. "We sure catch pretty much attention, huh?"

"And you're quite less shy. That's a good change~ I wonder what would be the reason."

"Uhm… Probably…" Now if I say she is the reason, it will be too embarrassing. Oh well, I need to get myself used to do this. "…You?"

I don't think she heard what I said there, since she didn't reply me back. I feel odd and really, think that she got embarrassed of what I said, but I guess- **_Cup._**I stunned and stopped walking all in a sudden, trying to proceed what happened just three seconds ago. Ritsu just kissed me on the cheek while we're walking in the dorm hall! She **kissed** me! Now how can I walk while hiding this red-face of mine! ?

Okay, another thing, it's not like I hate what Ritsu did, but… she's really can't find a good time and place.

"Oi, Mio, we need to move out now or you'll be late for morning class."

I really am too stunned; because none of these people knew, we're going out _or_ even a really close friends. Yes, college made us rarely meet each other, plus the fact that Ritsu and I took different faculty of our own, it's just really hard to find the right time to hang out. Ritsu noticed it and in the end, she just pulled me to walk until we're out from the building. I suddenly remembered that she keeps something for me today, probably a surprise and she's trying to be really sweet towards me ever since last night.

Maybe I shouldn't be too sensitive and yell at her for kissing me right in the hall where everyone's watched it clearly. In fact, I'm sure enough I'm the reason why she did that. "I'm sorry; I won't do it next time. I was so-"

"No, it's okay. I know how you felt, besides most of the girls in the building are just as same as us, so it wouldn't be too awkward or something for them"

"It's not them that I'm worrying about, Mio."

I gave her my usual smile whenever she worries about me too much. "I'm fine; now let's go to my faculty before I'm late."

* * *

><p><strong>Ritsu's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>This morning I decided to walk Mio to her faculty. We're walking hand-in-hand and the new thing is, Mio doesn't really mind it with this. C'mon, Mio is so secure with PDA and none of these people around knew we're dating. That's why this is kinda odd and new, especially seeing that she's not yelling at me for kissing her back in the dorm hall. No, there's no single protest I get from her, not even a hit on my head, like she used to do.<p>

Therefore, we continue our trip to Mio's faculty, which is not so far from our dorm. "You know, this is the first time you walk me to my faculty." Mio said unexpectedly.

"True, but I just thought you don't want to be too open with people about our relationship and you're always gone to your faculty early in the morning, which is one of the reasons why I never walked you there. Oh well, I will just take this as a good thing. You should too, Mio~"

"Actually, it _is_ a good thing."

Maybe I should just ask her later or maybe I shouldn't ask anything about her sudden change. I mean, it's a good thing if Mio being less secure about PDA, that means it's also less harder for me to show my affection. Everything went smoothly as we walk towards Mio's faculty; we're just five feet away now and I felt a squeeze from Mio's hand. I turned my head to see why she squeezed me that way, but instead of asking, I sighed.

She lowered her head and I knew she's really nervous. Her faculty is quite crowded and unlike mine, she seems to not getting one single friend. I knew she will be too shy to approach a complete stranger, but no matter how jealous I'd be if she ever had a new friend, I know she need it. Since I can't be around her twenty-four hours. Aside from Mio who doesn't have any friend, there's something else bothers my mind.

What the heck is wrong those eyes on us? Or… is it me? Noticing this, I turned to see Mio and just like what I thought, her head still hung down low. She's still not used with this and it's not like I'm used, this is new for me too, but Mio is not really good at hiding what she felt, especially when it comes to embarrassing things. I tried my best to ignore the attention these people gave us, but then suddenly-

"Excuse me!"

A dark-red hair girl jumped right in front of us; stopping us from walking furthermore. "Is something wrong? Do I know you?" I instinctively asked.

"There's nothing wrong and you probably don't know me, but I do know Akiyama-san!"

I raised an eyebrow. Okay, I was wrong; maybe Mio really did have the guts to get a friend. Here's the live proof, right in front of me. I turned to Mio with a curious look, "How come you never told me you had a really cute friend?" Oops! That's a slipped tongue! Well, she _is_ cute, but damn, I never knew I'd blurt it out so obviously like that. "So, is there anything you want to say?" I quickly changed the topic.

Oh great, she even got flustered of my words. Mio would kill me; literally kill me. "Well, not exactly a friend, I'm actually a junior. Akiyama-san is actually my new tutor; I was just going to say 'hy' but then I realized that she's not coming here alone. Uhm, I never saw you around here before. My name's Aki Miyazaki, second year. How about you?" Wait, what? She asked for my intro and totally ignores the girl next to me, who is my girlfriend AND her new tutor. That's rude, if I think about it again.

"Uh… Ritsu, Tainaka Ritsu. Third year, from the faculty next to this one. Well, I'm sorry, but I don't think having a chit-chat now will be a good thing. I don't want Mio to come late for her morning class, so if you'll excuse us, we need to go now."

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I didn't know!" She bowed down on us in an apology manner. Sheeze, it feels weird somehow.

"Eh? No need to do that, it's not your fault. We'll go first, okay? I'll see you later."

I walked passing by the girl and dragging Mio along with me. Now I really need to ask her why she wouldn't say anything to that girl. I mean, I thought she'd be more jealous or something, because she did ignore her new tutor. Anyways, despite the rudeness of that girl ignoring Mio, she _is_ kinda cute, but I won't be able to like her if she's rude to Mio. A definite no-no. "I guess you can just drop me here."

"Oh, right, uh…" Snapping quickly to the reality, I realized that I'm so focus on my thoughts. Well, at least I'm not talking my thoughts out loud. "I'll text you when I'm done. We'll meet at the cafeteria."

She nodded in agreement, but it doesn't seem like she's going to walk inside the class yet. The class hasn't started yet, so there are still people going back and forth. I shot her a puzzled look, because I know she really have something to say but it's just not easy for her to confess it. Back to the fact that this is Akiyama Mio.

I was hoping she'll say it soon enough, but as time passes by, it only filled with silence. I sighed in defeat, "I'll go to my faculty now, okay?" Before I could turn the other way, Mio pulled me back and planted a kiss on my cheek.

My face heating up in seconds, not to mention it might be matches with Mio's. She's smiling at me afterwards, "Thanks." Then she goes inside her class.

Now I know how it feels being kiss all in a sudden, where people could watch it freely and clearly.

* * *

><p><span>Afterclass<span>

"Oi, Tainaka, are you comin'?"

"Tch, told you to call me 'Ritsu'~ It's totally fine, seriously!" I sighed, and then hung my bag on my shoulder. "Anyways, where to?"

"Arcade! Sheeze, you know everytime we're done with class earlier, we always go to the arcade and today is arcade weekend! So are you comin' or not? They're all waiting at the front gate." Right, it's arcade weekend and here I thought I'm selfish while I sacrifices my fun with those guys just to celebrate my dear girlfriend's birthday party. Besides, I've prepared everything already. It won't go for a waste.

"Oh, I forgot. Gomen. I can't come, there's something I need finish today."

He sighed in a bit of disappointment. Well, I did have a deal to challenge him at the arcade, but that could wait. "Alright then, we're going now. Oh, one more thing," He stopped and looking at me with that 'knowing' look. The kind of look Mugi would have whenever I slipped tongue about the relationship. Hold on, did he notice? "You know, you should bring your boyfriend along next time~" He said followed by a wink. "Ja ne!"

In addition, he goes out of the class. "He noticed, but he missed the 'boyfriend' part." I muttered as I walking out of the class, and then pulled out my cell phone from my pocket to text Mio.

**_"Change of plan, wait for me at your faculty's front gate, okay? See ya there, Princess~ ;)" -Ritsu_**

I chuckled at the message I just sent to Mio, and then made my way to the bus stop. Why a _bus stop_? You must be wondering. Well, I just realized something after my brother, Satoshi, texted me and told me about my parents who is going outside Japan. It did makes me wonder about Satoshi who's not coming along in the trip, but then again, Satoshi can't take too much day to skip school. Enough about him, back to my plan…

My brother told me that he needs someone who is old enough to drive a car and take him to his friend's house. It might be his girlfriend, but who cares? He'll tell me soon. He told me I can use the car as long as I want, but if he text me to pick him up, I need to dash off to where he is. That's when I see the chance that I could just use the car, rather than taking a bus! See? I'm a genius! Satoshi will be done the next day, I'm sure that he'll end up staying over at his friend's house. Then Mio and I will be done the next day too, but we'll be back before Satoshi text me. Therefore, he wouldn't blabbers about anything to Mom and Dad, that I had used the car without permission.

You know, it's good to have a brother who can easily make a deal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Right, it ends like this… gomen~ I promise, next chapter will be… uhm… really really simply romantic and of course, fluffy~ :3

_iDutchman | Signing Off_


	10. Chapter 10: All That Matters

**A/N:** Special for **Dicchan**, thank you, you're really a great and loyal reader! :D For others who still reading this story, read my A/N down there, kay? 3

**Summary:** _"When you are in love you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."_ -Dr. Seuss  
><strong>Based on:<strong> Because You Live/Obvious by Jesse McCartney/Westlife  
><strong>Genre(s):<strong> Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Mio/Ritsu; Slight YuiAzu  
><strong>POV(s):<strong> Akiyama Mio/Tainaka Ritsu  
><strong>BETA:<strong> -

* * *

><p><strong>Ritsu's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Two-thirty.<p>

"Shit, I'm thirty minutes late! Gah ~ What the heck these people are doing? They're blocking the street!" I sighed in annoyance. I glanced at the sidewalk and it's empty. First thing crossed my mind is that I only shifted the steer, stepped on the gas and gets my car on the sidewalk. Luckily, the sidewalk has no one walking on it and I took this chance to go a bit faster and careful that I won't get the car any single "scar". I was only five feet away from the turn. On each side of the turns, two police cars parked. I glanced a bit to the left and saw four police officers busy with an accident in the middle of the road.

Quickly, I think twice after deciding to expertly get out of the sidewalk and turn to the right. None of the police officers notices a car just used the sidewalk and get away easily. I was laughing so hard all the way to my destination, Japan Women University.

I took one deep breath, as I was a few feet away from the gate. I saw a girl with black-hair, pair of jeans, a simple t-shirt and a thin jacket hugging her so sexy body. Yeah, that is definitely my one and only girlfriend, Mio. "Oh, look at me, admiring her from far away like some weird guy fanboying over her~ Stalker much?" I chuckled and stepped on the break. The car stopped in front of Mio and I noticed, she flinched and took tiny steps backwards.

She lowered her head just a little bit to see who's driving the car and then something snapped. That's when I pressed the button to open the window. She has that knowing look and seems as if she was indirectly saying, "I thought so." or "Obviously."

"Do I need to open the passenger's door for you like a gentle girl?"

"You're late." Ah… here we go again.

"I know, there's an accident just three blocks from here. The traffic won't move because the police blocking all the turns around there."

"Oh…" An 'Oh...'? Really now? Just that? "Why did you even drive this car? You know your parents never allowed you to drive this far."

"What? I have my license." I finished it with a wink. Yes, I tease her about my driving license, which I could get easily in the first test. Moreover, my parents supporting me to be able to drive a car in case dad needs help. Sadly, Mio's parents were a bit different, maybe it's because she's a single child in her family that both her parents were so worried if she ever drive a car.

I saw the look in Mio's eyes as she say, "Don't start with that again." I chuckled. She was jealous over it ~ Hahaha!

"Can you get inside, pretty please?" Mio rolled her eyes and get inside the car. She put her bag on her lap and pulled out her cell phone. "Who are you texting?" Curious, curious, aren't I?

"Someone you don't wanna know." If that's the case, then I _need_ to know who is she texting to.

"Tell me."

"A friend of mine whom I just met accidentally. We just changed phone numbers anyways."

"A guy?" I glanced at Mio a little and saw her nodding her head. No further question, the rest of the trip feels dead silent. After about twenty-five minutes driving, I parked the car on the roadside. "We arrived." I simply said and Mio eyeing me with a confused look.

"You want to buy something for your instrument? I thought you just changed your cymbals last week."

"Mm, have you ever been here before?" She shook her head in denial and got out of the car. "I bet you'll like this place a lot." I pushed the door opened and just after the third steps inside the music store, my Mio already shifted her head to the _left-handed_ section. That was actually new in this store and last week, the clerk man told me that there's going to be a special section for left-handed instruments; guitar, bass, drum, etc.

Mio was so excited and her eyes were shining in amusement. "Ritsu… T-this… This is…" I nodded at her with my stupid grin plastered on my face.

"Wanna hear something good? Today is your birthday and I wanna give you a new bass as your birthday present." Mio had that weird look on her face, it's as if she couldn't believe what she heard from me and it warned me that she might be nearly fainted from overwhelming happiness. "Uh… M-Mio… You okay, right?" She nodded silently while still looking at me with that weird look. "I actually already keep your favorite bass, the one you've been staring at, back in High School. It's up to you to choose which one; there are the new ones now."

"I… Ritsu, I…"

* * *

><p><strong>Mio's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Ritsu was late, thirty minutes late. I was so pissed off until some random guy came and approached me. He said, "Hy" and I keep silent. No, I don't like boys, even if I'd ever date a boy, I would wish Ritsu was a boy and will be the only boy I dated in my life. Simple thing, I don't feel comfortable hanging around someone I barely even knew who shehe is. The weird thing is, we ended up talking with each other. I believe it was due to boredom while waiting for Ritsu to pick me up that I had spent the time talking with this random guy.

He was nice, easy going and the kind that usually go with the flow. That's why it's enjoyable talking to him. It ends up that he excused himself because his _girlfriend_ walked outside my faculty. I smirked and thought how cute it is to have someone, who would wait for me outside the gate. He asked for my number and since he's not single, I thought it would be fine since both of us are taken already.

So we changed numbers.

After a few minutes past, Ritsu arrived_…_ with a car. Don't ask me how did she got it, because it will ended up to the fact that she already have her license. We have a little pointless chat, and I got inside the car. I waste no time to pull out my cell phone as I felt it vibrated inside my bag. Ritsu being Ritsu, curious to unnecessary things. She asked who am I texting to and I said it's just someone she don't want to know.

Came another question from her, that it made me think that I want to have a little revenge. Ritsu was being suspicious to this person I'm texting with and she came to a conclusion that this is a "guy". I nodded at her and she don't ask further question about it. I almost let out small giggles seeing Ritsu's jealous expression. Oh, she's really cute, I wonder why is it so hard for me to just tell her that.

Well, I guess it's better to keep it.

"We arrived." I flinched a bit as she said that. I didn't realized that she already pulled the car over the sidewalk and in front of a music store. This is not our usual music store where we usually visit back in High School; we only visit this store _once_. Honestly, this made me forget about my own birthday today. I looked at her, confused and asked if she wants to buy something for her drums, but she just bought new cymbals last week. I sighed and just followed her into the music store.

Third step I took, my eyes locked with that special section for _left-handed_ instruments. This was quite rare and I couldn't help myself but being so excited. I keep squealing like a little girl who got ice cream she wanted so badly. "Wanna hear something good? Today is your birthday and I wanna give you a new bass as your birthday present." I quickly turn my head to Ritsu and looking at her with mixed expressions.

I was surprised, thankful, amazed and couldn't really believe that Ritsu wanted to buy me a new bass. She even keep the bass that I wanted back in High School. "I_…_ Ritsu, I_…_" I was lost in words so I threw myself towards her, attempting to hug her. She chuckled and caressed my back, I believe with her stupid grin, too. "You know, I was too happy to choose now_…_"

I heard Ritsu quickly say, "Eh?" Then she pulled away from the hug, staring at me with a frown. "You're free to choose which left-handed bass you want to have. Don't worry, I will pay without asking for lower price!~" She finished it with a peace sign, I smiled and nodded.

Just the second I turned around and was about to choose the new bass, I thought about Elizabeth(1). I felt guilty somehow if I buy a new bass and replace Elizabeth. It seems cruel, too. I lowered my shoulder along with a sad sigh, followed by my head hanging low. "Oh geez_…_" I nodded firmly and back to Ritsu. She quickly asked me if I choose the one, I want already or not. I shook my head and say, "After I thought about it, I guess I don't really want a new bass, Ritsu."

"What? You were complaining about your old bass these days, I thought the best thing is to get a new one. Why did you change your mind?"

"I can't seriously replace Elizabeth_…_" I stares down at the floor and said it with a low voice. She responded me with a sigh and followed by a simple chuckle. I slowly raised my head just to see Ritsu greeted me with that warm smile across her face. I blushed, and it got worse when she patted my head as if I'm a cat.

"Alright, but listen, if you need anything for your bass, just tell me. It's my gift for you anyways ~" She finished it with her lovely trademark grin. "So, you really don't want to get anything? New strings? No?" I shook my head, "Okay, let's get going now, shall we? I still have_…_ two more gifts for your birthday, Princess." I almost yell at her by instinct when she used that "Princess" nickname in public, but it's weird that I found myself smiling at her instead.

Today's my birthday, so I thought it's okay to let her spoil me.

* * *

><p>Ritsu drove us to other place; again, I was too focused on my cell phone and didn't realize the time when Ritsu announced that we arrived. "You okay, Mio? You seem quite off, and been checking your cell phone more often now<em>…<em> Is something happened? Was it your new guy friend?"

"No, it wasn't him." I lied. I don't even have any idea why I lied to Ritsu about this guy I just met. "Wait, are we going to-"

"Reservation for Tainaka Ritsu."

"Tainaka Ritsu. A table for two on the balcony?" Ritsu nodded, "It's ready. Let me show you the way." I shut my mouth up, keep my silent still.

A gasp came out of my lips without warning as I realized we arrived. The table Ritsu reserved is so beautiful, there's only our one table-for-two in the middle of the balcony. The scenery is so beautiful at this night and without consciousness, I drew a small smile on my face. "C'mon, Mio. Take your seat." Ritsu pulled my chair and allowed me to sit. She casually walked to her own seat across mine and put a palm on her jaw, staring at me with those amber eyes of hers.

I looked away, every time she's looking at me with that expression on her face, my face would heating up and the color turns into reddish. "R-Ritsu_…_"

"Yes, Mio?" She responded me with her soft gentle voice.

I almost couldn't respond back to her. "S-stop that_…_" I whispered and was now looking down on my lap. I was suddenly felt all nervous, especially when she stares at me like that and talking to me with her oh-so-gentle voice.

"Excuse me, would you like some wine?" I looked up and saw the waiter stood there with a bottle of wine.

"Yes." He poured the wine on Ritsu's glass and mine.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"Um_…_ Just leave that wine here."

"Understood." With that, he put the wine on the table carefully. "Is that all?" Ritsu nodded in respond. "Very well. If you need anything else, just call our waiters. Thank you and enjoy the dinner."

He left us both and we're alone again. Ritsu continue her attempts to embarrass me with those eyes. I looked away again. "_…_You know, you look so beautiful."

"_…_"

"I actually planned to take us both to change for formal clothes; especially we have dinner in this restaurant. But you know_…_ Even without expensive dress and stuff, you still look so beautiful in my eyes. I bet it's not only my eyes, but also others." I glanced at her for less than two seconds; she flashed me a warm smile before talking again. "We won't be ordering anything. They'll serve us with a special menu tonight."

I sighed a little and slowly calmed down from my nervousness. I frowned, "_…_You mean-" Before I could finish what I wanted to ask, a waiter came with the "special" menu, just as Ritsu said.

"Your dinner's ready." He put two plates on the table. One for me and the other one for Ritsu. With a simple 'thank you', the waiter's leaving our table.

"Sorry, what are you saying again, Mio?"

"Um_…_" I got somewhat lost because the waiter cut my line there. Thankfully, it doesn't take long for me to remember what was I going to say earlier. "Well, is this all dinner comes as one package? I got this idea when you said we don't have to order anything for dinner."

Ritsu smiled, "Yes, it all comes as one package of dinner-for-two." I went silent and didn't realized Ritsu was looking at me. "Is something wrong? You don't like your dinner, Mio?"

"N-no_…_ I was just curious, that's all." The rest of the dinner goes well; the food they served was all great and delicious. After the main food's done, comes the dessert and as we wait for desserts, something popped in my head. "Ne, Ritsu_…_"

"Hm?"

"You said you still have two more gifts for me back when we're at the music store. So, there's actually another gift after this dinner?"

She nodded eagerly, "Yea, supposed to be the last one though." Her big grin made me feel so curious now. I glanced at the watch on my cell phone and realized it just passed ten-thirty.

What could possibly be a present at this late?

* * *

><p>We finished the dinner and back to Ritsu's car, well, her parents' car. She was about to step on the gas until her cell phone rang and she pulled out her cell phone. "Satoshi?" She's talking to herself and opened her inbox. "Oh, right, we need to pick my brother up first. You okay with that?" I nodded approvingly.<p>

Ritsu replied the message to her brother and then step on the gas. I couldn't help but ask, because I can't get it off my mind now. "Ritsu… It's almost eleven. Don't you think it's… too late for us to go back to the dorm? I mean, they must have locked the gate and won't allow us to get in and don't ever tell me to sneak into the inside like a thief."

I heard a simple chuckle. "You worry too much, Mio ~ Relax, we're not going to sleep at the dorm tonight."

"What do you mean? We still have classes tomorrow. I don't even have any idea how to wake up early the next day."

"Mio, all you need to do now is relax. You won't be late for tomorrow, you won't be sleeping on the street, and you won't even regret tonight."

I sighed, this better not just her way of making me agree with her stupid idea. Oh gosh, what am I thinking? Ritsu did this because today is my birthday. She's trying her best to spoil me, to make me feel like I'm the only one that matters today. Ritsu planned these surprises probably starting since months ago. I should be grateful and not worrying about things for the next day.

"Hey, if you really afraid for tomorrow. We could just go back to the dorm now, it's fine."

"No, please, I want you to show me the last present. Sorry, I was being selfish towards you. I should've realized that you've been trying your best to impress me on my birthday. So thank-"

"Wait, don't thank me yet, Mio. Not until the last present."

Then so be it… We went to Satoshi's- A.K.A Ritsu's little brother- friend and pick him up. They said it was part of their deal to let Ritsu use this car and take it to whatever place she wants just for tonight. Unless, it was unplanned that Satoshi said he would stay for the night with his friend, well, friends. They're having a sleepover and probably play games through the night.

Ritsu, on the other side, got a bit annoyed because her brother didn't told her way before she was going to pick him up like he said she should, but well… brother and sister fight, yet they're still two close relatives. Ritsu advised her little brother that he shouldn't sleep too late at night and watch too much hentai or ecchi stuff. Of course, no alcoholic drinks, too. Despite the careless side of Ritsu, she was actually very protective and strict when it comes to this.

I smiled thinking of that. It was cute that she could be that girl who care so much for those who close to her.

"Mio, you're acting weird. Is that something wrong? For a second there I felt like you were looking at me and then giggling right after you finished." Oops, she noticed it.

"No, sorry, I was just spacing out, that's all."

"Spacing out, huh? Well, don't do that too often… they said some ghost could-"

"IdidnthearitIdidntseeitIdidn thearitIdidntseeit" Ritsu is still a stupid who loves to tease me and scare me with ghost stories, serial killers and the last one is something that never failed to make me turn into white in seconds. I don't even want to say it, just to be clear, it starts with "b" and ends with "e". See? I shivered!

"Hahahahahaha! Sorry, Mio, couldn't really help it. You were so unresisting ~ Hahahaha!"

**_BUMP!_**

"Ouch! That hurts a lot, Mio! And I'm DRIVING for the sake of our safety ~"

"Then stop making fun of me. It's not something you should be laughing at."

Ritsu replied me with some mumbles that I couldn't really comprehend what word she was saying. So I rolled my eyes at her random act, still it was cute, too. "Anyways, Mio, we're here." When I realized, Ritsu already opened my door and she was smiling at me so warmly, so warm that somehow or magically it chills me down from this night coldness.

She extends her hand at me and I gladly accepted. After looking at her and smiling back at her, I looked around my surrounding and saw where exactly we are so late at night. "Ritsu…" Sounded more like a soft whisper that I said all by instinct as I realized where we are. A valley, Ritsu took me to a valley that has no one around here but us two. I shifted my head to my right and there, a small bonfire and a tent.

I couldn't say anything as I drew a big smile on my face. Ritsu pulled me to where the bonfire and tend were placed at, then she let me took my seat as she also took her seat next to me. "So… Do you like all this, Mio?"

Is she kidding me? Only stupid girl who would say she dislikes something as romantic as this. "I love it, I really love it. But just one question, Ritsu. How would someone like Tainaka Ritsu prepare my birthday so well like this? Just, how you did all this?"

As usual, she would chuckle at first. "Easy, Mio. I spared my money and worked part-time jobs and sometimes I won at the arcade and I kept all the money. It's not that fancy since I know you're not the type of girl of who likes fancy stuff, so I thought about something as simple as possible but not less romantic than you would ever imagine. But you know, I wished this last present is the most romantic one, but…"

"Ritsu, seriously, this is the most romantic date and birthday present I could possibly get, especially from you." I smiled at her and watching her face turns a bit red. "You know, I think I need to make a little confession, I kind of feel guilty. Firstly, I'm sorry, I apologize, for lying to you about the person I'm texting to. Y-you were right, it was that new guy who texted me and I had no idea why am I even lying to you about it."

She sighed, "Would you tell me who is he? I'm jealous." I stunned.

She what? She's jealous? She really told me that she's jealous and not even denying it as she used to. I suddenly felt frozen and don't know what to respond. I gave a surprised look and she responded to my expression.

"I-is there anything wrong?" Then she sighed again, with a tiny hint of disappointment this time. "It's okay; you don't have to tell me who that guy is. I can understand." She smiled weakly and I feel even guiltier than ever. Through the many thoughts crossed my mind, there's only one left and I didn't even get another time to think over it again.

This one thought crossed in a flash that my body also responded to it without command. I kissed her, so deep that I almost forgot to breathe. I could tell, Ritsu was so surprised and forgot to breathe as she pulled away from the kiss. Within three seconds, we continue kissing each other as if we're so hungry of each other's lips. It was odd, but I had to agree that I _want_ her right this moment more than anything does.

We got inside the tent and not even bother to close it as Ritsu already undo my clothes. More than myself, she could undress me even without looking.

I pulled away from the kiss and stares at her. I could feel her warm breath against my lips, her heartbeat beating so audibly, even her amber eyes that looking at me with cares. Before we continue it, I told her, "Ne, Ritsu…" If there's only Ritsu and I in this kind of situation, no one would ever know the side of me that is so out of my usual way of behaving. I smirked and circled my arms around her neck. "This tent is for us to do it, right? You're really one sneaky girl, aren't you?" I waited for no respond as I pulled her down and kissing her lips again.

She pulled away again and smiles warmly at me. "Happy birthday, Mio. I love you." When she became like this, became the kind of girl who looks so care about me, I feel like I want to cry, so I smiled and kiss her again. This time, I initiated the French kiss, which is using tongues all in the process. Odd, but Ritsu loves it when I do this without she have to tell me anything first.

Certainly, only Ritsu knows this side of me and no one else. So I thought from now on, Ritsu knew it so well that I love her and there's no one could ever replace her in that special spot in my heart. Even though she found me doubt it at times, she would always comes around and make me believe in her again. I guess for now…

It was all that matters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm sorry, this is really late than I thought it would. REALLY LATE. I apologize for this. Reason? Why? Because I had to take care of an Art Stage at a school and everything needs to be done fast. I also have less free time than I used to when I first joined FFN. I'm sorry, but I never planned to stop writing and continuing my unfinished stories.

This story? It ends here! :P Hope you enjoy it ~


End file.
